Moonlight On The Ocean
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: AU. A young shadowhunter knight, Alec Lightwood, meets a young, beautiful merman on the beach and saves him from dying inside an iron net. Alec learns that the merman's name is Magnus Bane and afterwards, Magnus saves Alec from drowning from a demon attack in his ocean. The two them grow from good friends from totally different worlds to protective lovers in a forbidden romance.
1. The Iron Net

**_Until Shadowhunter is saved, I swear to God that I will never stop with new Malec fanfictions. Never!_**

 ** _This new AU would not be possible if not for the amazing KDesai, who helped me with the idea. You should check him/her out. Now, without further ado, enjoy this new story._**

* * *

There's a kingdom that exists. The beautiful and almost utopian kingdom known as Idris. The home of the strong and tattooed knights called the shadowhunters. In the kingdom of Idris, the shadowhunters are warriors recognized by their angels. They protect the kingdom from demons and monsters that roam the woods, the ocean and the sky. This kingdom is ruled by a small circle of important diplomats called The Clave. Apart of The Clave are the Lightwoods, the Herondales, The Fairchilds and the Morgensterns. The Clave does it's best to protect their shadowhunters along as protecting downworlders, another kind of human that sometimes resides in the kingdom. But this story isn't about the Clave, or the kingdom of Idris or even the demons that torture the kingdom. It's about one young boy. A shadowhunter. Alexander Lightwood. Alexander, or Alec as he prefers to be called, is the eldest son of the Lightwood family. Along with his sister Isabelle and his parabatai, Jace Herondale, he works hard to keep his kingdom safe and he make sure that the laws stay equal and fair.

Alec is skilled in archery and horseback riding above all else, but all of his skills are very much awarded out in the field. But, as much as Alec loves being a shadowhunter, being a Clave diplomat and being an honored member of society in his kingdom... Alec loved the simpler things in this kind of life. Alec had always and will always love the beach. Growing up the palace and training to be a knight had always kept him inside. But whenever he had the chance, he always ran out to the beautiful white sandy beach and watched the beautiful crystal blue waters crash on the sand. It always was beautiful and immediately made Alec's mood the better. He loved going to the beach at the night more than he liked going to the day, but he would always go if he found the time. Alec loved the dark blue waves that would look like they had a spotlight shining down on them and the feeling of the pearly sand in between his fingers and toes. Alec walked out to the beautiful beach that night, looking at the dark waters before him. He set down his bow and quiver and walked over towards the ocean. The sounds of the water crashing on the sand made Alec smile.

He looked out at the beautiful sea before him. Alec leaned forward to take off his boots when he heard the sound of angry grunting coming from his right. Alec stood back up and slowly backed away, reaching for his bow and arrows. The sound of grunting and what seemed to be rattling chains seemed to be getting harder and way more aggressive. Alec grabbed an arrow from his quiver and held his platinum bow up. He slowly crept closer towards the sound of the rattling, crunching and grunting. He made a slowly turn at huge boulder and pointed his bow at what made the sound. But he started to lower it at what he saw. A young man with shining skin was laying in the sand, struggling against a iron net that was covering his face and body. Alec would say that the net covered his legs, but he couldn't. Because this almost shining man didn't have legs. Or feet. Instead, his lower body had almost mesmerizing tail. Covered in light and dark purple scaled that looked like they belonged in a safe for protection. The fin looked like it was made of silk, the color of the lighter shade of purple.

Alec knew that this man was a downworlder. A man that resided in another kingdom that had it's own government. This shining man was a merman. His sparkling tail proved it. The purple tailed merman in the net stopped struggling when he found out that someone was in front of him and they also had a weapon. He was just staring at him. The merman just stayed still, holding the chained links that connected the net, looking at Alec with fear in his golden cat eyes. Alec stopped think so hard and he looked over at this merman. He didn't realize that his eyes looked like two spheres of gold. Like portals that would Alec was afraid to get lost in if he stayed looking deep into them. And then his perfectly shaped chest was bare. Hanging from his neck were multiple necklaces and the fingers that were holding the nets chain links had a multitude of rings on it.

After a few moments, Alec noticed the fear in his eyes and how he stopped struggling in the net. Alec threw his bow down and put his hands in front of him, signaling that he was alone and that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. "It's okay..." Alec said. "I won't hurt you."

The merman stayed still under the iron net, stiff as a board and looking at Alec with fear in his eyes. Alec moved closer to him and looked for whatever kept the net connected to this shining merman. He found a link of chains that were interlocked on the bottom of the net and forced them apart with his brute strength. The merman slowly snaked his way out of the net while clawing to get out. Alec pulled the net away from him and allowed him to try and snake over to the ocean. Alec noticed that this man wasn't getting as close to the ocean as he wanted. "Hey." Alec called, moving over towards the cat eyed man with a purple tail. "Let me... let me help you."

The man didn't protest or even say no when Alec moved forward and pulled him into his arms, holding his tail under his arms. Alec walked towards the water, not caring that his armor was getting wet and would possibly rust later on. He walked into the ocean and allowed himself to get the water up to his stomach before gently laid the man into the water. His tail seemed to shine in the water and moonlight shining over it. He went into the water and dunked his head under the water. Alec nodded and started to walk off back to the sandy beach, when he saw the fin of this man's tail block his walking path. Alec turned and saw the man looking up at him with a closed mouth smile. "Thank you shadowhunter." he said with as he ran his arms and fingers in the waters.

"How did you... how did you know that I was a shadowhunter?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to hide his smile.

The merman chuckled and pointed one of his ringed fingers at Alec's neck. "You have a rune right there if you didn't know." he said.

Alec's hand went to the deflect rune that he had drawn there. He chuckled along with the merman. "Yeah..." he said. "Right. I forgot. So... how did you... how did you end up in the net?"

The merman smiled and he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair. "Not going to lie. It was a bunch of other shadowhunters. I was just swimming a little too close to the surface when the net caught me." he said. "They explained that they were going to come back for me and get rid of me if I hadn't of suffocated. Thank the angel you showed up."

Alec smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry that that happened. Do you remember what they looked like? Maybe I can find them and make sure that they're punished for what they did to you."

"I wish I could. But all that I can really remember is that they were in dark blue hoods." he said with a shrug in the water.

"I'll be sure to let the shadowhunters know to look for these... kidnappers. They'll be deruned for attacking an innocent downworlder."

"Oh please. I am anything but helpless." the man went back under the water and swam closer to Alec. Alec blushed as the merman came back up the water and he held Alec's chest plate. "But if being helpless meant that I could I met you, I don't mind being helpless." Alec nodded. The shining merman looked back out at the sea and smiled. "I should go back under."

"Oh... yes. Yes, you should go." Alec said, before realizing what he was saying. "No, that's what I meant. I don't mean that I want you to go. It's just... it's just a matter of... of being-"

"I can tell that you get flustered a lot don't you?" The merman said. "Well then, if you don't want me to go, can you tell me your name?"

"Alec." he said with a smile.

"Is that short for something?"

"Yes... it's uh... it's short for Alexander."

"Well then, thank you for saving my life Alexander. I shall definitely return back to this beach tomorrow."

The merman plunged back down under, much to Alec's delight. Until he realized that he didn't get the name of this purple tailed man. "Wait!" he yelled out. The same black haired man pulled back up to the surface and he looked over at Alec even though he was farther away. "I didn't... I didn't get your name!"

The man smiled. "It's Magnus." he said, before plunging back into the waters below. Alec smiled, remembering how the moonlight shone down on his skin and on the waters underneath him. Alec smiled and walked out of the ocean. He grabbed his bow and quiver and looked back out at the ocean. He smiled. There was something about that man with the beautiful tail, many rings and soaking wet back hair that made Alec blush like crazy. Alec walked off the beach and met with his horse, Ilio, who he left to graze in the sand. He grazed his mane and smiled at him. "You should have seen him Ilio. He was... unlike anything I've ever seen in my life."

His horse neighed and nuzzled his cheek, making Alec laugh. Alec hopped onto Ilio and grabbed his reins. He looked back out at the waters and smiled as the moonlight waved and shined all over the midnight blue waters. His thoughts were on Magnus. Alec really did want to see him again. He wanted to see him for as many days off that he could possibly get. As many hours as he could spend away from the palace. As many hours on that beach. As many hours getting to know that dashing merman with the mesmerizing purple tail, fins and shining skin. Alec smiled and looked down at Ilio. "Come on boy." he said. "Jace should be looking for me."

Alec snapped the reins and rode off away from the beach. Alec didn't notice as he rode with Ilio, but Magnus came back out from the waters. He swam over to the rocks and watched as Alec rode away from the beach and away from him. Magnus smiled and looked over at him as his disappeared completely from his view. "Alexander..." Magnus said with a smile. "Hmmm... how endearing."

Magnus plunged back down into the waters that crashed below.

* * *

Other than the kingdom on the surface of the water, there's the kingdom of Edom. Where the mermaid, merman warlocks reside. The kingdom, unlike Idris that is rulled by a group of people, is ruled by one king. King Asmodeus. A kind man to some, but a cruel, heartless tyrant to others. And along with that king, is his only living son. Magnus Bane. The young prince had seen how evil his father could be when he took the lives of the other princes and princesses that he fathered. All Magnus could really do was wait his turn. But Magnus was incredible at magic. His father seemed to keep him alive long enough for his power to really grow. Magnus was always on order to stay underwater, in the palace, in the kingdom, so that his father could watch him and make sure that he didn't ever leave the kingdom. But Magnus was always drawn to the surface of the waters below. He was drawn to swim around higher than he should. Dance with the waves above. Even press his hand against a fisherman's boat when it docked. The surface above him seemed like pure magic to him.

But then he was captured.

In a net.

And then he was rescued. By that beautiful, hazel eyed and flustered shadowhunter. Alexander. Magnus thought of how incredibly noble he was for saving him from that iron net, suffocation or a brutal and unneeded death from those disgraceful shadowhunters in hoods. Magnus was glad that Alexander had saved him. Magnus wanted to make due on that promise that he made in the water while he caressed Alec's armor and body with his tail. He couldn't wait to come back and see that... intriguing shadowhunter. To see that intriguing Alexander. Magnus swam back down below the ocean and through the corals and sea shells and into a small under kingdom. The heart of the underwater downworld. Magnus swam as best as he could, undetected and swam inside one of the windows of the golden coral that made up the Bane palace. He swam inside his bedroom and moved towards his mirror. He looked at his reflection. He wanted to make sure that no one noticed his absence for so long over see the indents from the iron net that he had been trapped in for a few hours.

Magnus smiled, seeing there were no marks, and more importantly, that he looked decent for that shadowhunter, with a rune on his neck.


	2. What Happened To Your Mother

_**I'm not kidding, my friend legit texted me about the #SaveShadowhunters bus. I've never laughed and cried so hard over my supportive and stupid friend group and fanbase.**_

* * *

Alec woke up the next morning from the sound of loud door banging and with the color purple on his mind. And he already knew why. Magnus. The shining merman in the dark blue waters near the beach. Alec wiped his eyes so that he would finally wake up properly. Alec was back in his bedroom inside the palace. He swallowed hard, remembering why he was being awaken. There had been noise about a demon attack in the sky and he and a few other shadowhunters would be traveling into the ocean and trying to capture it. Alec was prepared for this mission physically, but he didn't think that he was ready for this mission mentally.

He had spent the night really thinking about that very interesting merman that he saw at the beach. He wasn't focused on his early morning mission. There was more banging at the door and Alec got out of his. "Yes... yes... come in." Alec said, quickly as he walked to pull on his armor.

The door opened and a smiling blonde walked inside. Alec smiled. It was his parabatai. Jace walked inside the bedroom, dressed in his usual black armor with his seraph sword near his hip. "Something's off about you this morning isn't it." Jace said with a smile.

"Nothing's off about me today Jace." Alec said as he started to pull on his armor and grab his bow. "Just got a slow start. Everybody has slow starts. Not just me, I'm fine."

Jace shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You came back to the palace late last night." he said. "Did you find anything?"

"There was nothing to find." Alec responded, grabbing his arrows and pushing them neatly inside his quiver. "Are we taking the navy ship to find this demon?"

"Yes captain." Jace said with a joking salute.

Alec smiled. He had just recently been ranked up to the captain of Idris' shadowhunter battalion. The people thought that he was amazing captain and not only that but his men and women seemed to think so as well. "And who will be joining us on this mission?"

"The usual. It'll be me, you, Underhill, Izzy and the other unnamed shadowhunters that will kiss your ass for a good word in their favor." Jace said.

"Good." Alec said with a chuckle at Jace's joke. "Now let's go."

Jace and Alec exited the palace and rode their horses to the palace's docks that would lead to the ocean. Alec and Jace left their horses with some of the servants of the palace and approached the large boat. Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's little sister, was waiting for them. She was dressed in her own armor and swinging her silver whip in the air. "Careful Izzy." Jace said was he walked on the plank to get towards her. "You hit yourself, Maryse will have both our heads."

"That woman does not and cannot control me if I get hurt." Izzy said with a smile. "Hey Alec. How did you sleep?"

"It tried." Alec said with a smile. "Does that satisfy you?"

Izzy smiled and allowed Alec to walk ahead of him. Izzy and Jace stood next to each other and smiled. "Is it just me... or does he seem happier than usual?" Jace said.

"Alec? Happy?" Izzy repeated. "That's a first."

"Well he feels happier." Jace said, pointing his his parabatai rune that was hidden by his armor. "We'll have to talk to him about it later."

Izzy and Jace nodded and walked over to the deck of the boat. Alec stood before the other shadowhunters with his arms behind him. He was explaining to them the mission and warning them of the dangers of going into this. Once they were informed, they walked over to the ends of the boat, gripping their weapons and preparing for the boat to leave and float into the waters. Alec smiled, feeling a bit better, but still not quite there yet. Alec's mind wandered again as he looked down at the dark blue waters that the boat was floating perfectly on. He thought about Magnus and how his purple scales had an iridescent glow to them that almost shifted to a light blue in the right lighting under the moonlight. He thought about how he had beautiful necklaces hanging from his neck, with silver shells, coral pieces and crystals.

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts of the shining merman, when he heard the snapping sound in front of him. He looked over and saw his young dirty blonde parabatai and his raven haired little sister in front of him. Alec forced a smile and looked at them. "Problem?" he asked.

"Who are you thinking about?" Jace asked with a sly grin.

Alec's smile faded a bit. He remembered how Magnus told him in the waters how men in hoods put him in an iron net as if they were fishing tuna. Alec wanted and needed to be cautious. Even around his parabatai. He didn't want more shadowhunters to know about the purple scaled merman that seemed to have magical shining skin under the spotlight that was the silver moon. "What are you talking about?" Alec asked, pretending as if he didn't know what his parabatai was talking about. But he realized a minuted too late that he shouldn't have because this was his parabatai. A man with the rune that connected their soul together.

"See? You obviously are thinking of someone." Izzy said as the boat started to move. They all looked and saw that Underhill was steering the boat. Alec smiled, Underhill was one of his best shadowhunters. Of course he would be moving the ship as fast as this. Underhill noticed Alec looking at him from afar and he smiled a friendly and very gentlemany smile. He drew a rune on the wheel with his stele, before raising his hand and waving politely. Alec waved back. Izzy turned back to Alec and slapped his armored chest plate. "Is it Underhill?"

"What?!" Alec said. "No, no, no. It's not... not him."

"So you are saying that it's a he." Jace said with a smile.

"Dammit you two." Alec said, realizing that he could never win when it came to their two combined minds and runes in investigating him. "Okay fine, it is someone and it is a he."

In this kingdom, it wasn't uncommon for men to like men and for women to like women. It was kind of expected since the angel himself said to be with the one you love, no matter what. Alec had come out to Jace and Izzy about his preference to men as lovers, and they were proud of him for it. In fact, they celebrated the idea if it made their hardworking, always working, never stopping shadowhunter captain. Jace and Izzy moved closer to Alec with wide smiles on their faces. "Well don't leave us in suspense. By the angel Alec, who did you meet?" Izzy asked with aan excited smile.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." Alec said with a wink. "But I promise to tell you all about him later, okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine Captain Lightwood." Jace looked out and up at the light blue and cloudy sky. He noticed something black flying through cotton candy white clouds. His smile faded and he immediately went on high alert. "I see him."

Alec yelled out an order and the boat stopped. All of the shadowhunters on the boat, pulled out their weapons. Alec pulled out an arrow from his quiver and knocked it. "Where did you see it?" Alec asked.

Izzy looked up at the sky as well. She noticed something black in the clouds. "There." Izzy said, pointing at a huge cloud that looked like it was definitely hiding the demon.

Alec released his arrow and pushed his sister and parabatai back. Alec was a skilled archer. A very skilled one at that. He had never missed a shot once since he started learning. He knew that he had hit the demon. He knew it. A loud screech came from the sky and a winged dragon like demon as it came out of the cloud and towards the boat in the water. "Everyone, fighting formations!" Alec yelled, knocking another arrow as the demon landed on the deck of the boat. Alec noticed his arrow hanging from one of his scaly wings. Izzy snapped her whip over at the best and wrapping it around it's thick and large neck.

The demon screamed, baring it's large rows of fangs and teeth. Jace held his sword at the beast. Underhill joined them on the deck and he held his own sword at the monster. "Grab the net!" Alec yelled. "Underhill, Izzy, hold it down as long as you can."

The monster glared at Alec and tried to snap at him. Underhill held his sword at the monster, moving closer protectively. "Stay away from him." he ordered, before looking at Alec. "Are you alright captain?"

"I'm fine Underhill." Alec said with a nod. He looked back at the monster and held up another arrow. "What kind of demon is this?"

"It' looks like a shax demon." said one of the random shadowhunter girls. "Or maybe asmodei?"

"Well whatever it is, we need to hurry up and kill it." Jace said, keeping his sword on the beast, but his eyes on his parabatai.

"Everyone stand back." Alec ordered, aiming his bow at the demon. "I'll take care of it."

Alec held his bow and arrow up at the demon, aiming for in between the eyes. The demon looked up at Alec and it's teeth bashed. He swung it's tail, knocking over some of the shadowhunters and Izzy. Her whip unfurled from the demons neck and it grabbed Alec from it's sharp claws. "ALEC!" Jace yelled, moving to grab and free his parabatai.

The demon turned over, noticing how he was surrounded and flapped it's large wings. It took up into the sky, carrying a screaming Alec with him. Jace looked over at Underhill with worry, while Izzy followed the demon until she reached the opposite end of the boat. "Go after him!" Izzy yelled.

"We can't." Underhill replied.

"And why the hell not?!" Jace screamed in anger. "My parabatai is going to die!"

"With Alec's shot at his wing, he won't be able to fly for long. The demon with fall into the ocean soon. But he'll drag Alec down with him and there will be no saving him then."

"So you're telling me that there is no way that I can save my parabatai? None at all."

"I'm sorry." Underhill said.

Izzy and Jace both looked at each other. Jace's hand went to his parabatai rune, even though it was concealed by his armor. Izzy held his hand and pulled him close into a very tight and caring hug.

The two friends mourned a brother that wasn't dead yet. Alec was still very much alive, and being dragged away by an off balance demon. Alec trashed hard at the claw that was holding his chest. Alec's hand went to his quiver, that hadn't fallen and was still filled with a good amount of arrows. "Let go of me you demon!" Alec yelled, plunging one of the arrows into the chest of the demon. It screamed loudly and then exploded into ichor and ash. Alec was released, but he yelled loudly as his body hit the freezing cold water below him. Alec caught his breath as much as he could under the water. But there wasn't much air that he was able to hold. He looked around the water, hoping to see the boat so that he could grab onto it and climb on to safety. But the demon dragged him way to far for the boat to be in his reach.

Alec tried to swim upwards, but he continued to sink down under the navy blue waters. Alec looked around, realizing that he was sinking becayse of his heavy and protective armor. Alec tried to move to unfasten it so that he could get some air or even just go upwards and escape. But he was losing air too fast. Alec's vision started to blacken and he accidentally let out a bubble of air. He started slipping down into the water. Alec looked up down at the water as he sank, hoping for a short prayer before his painful death. But he noticed something swimming towards him. Alec thought that it was the angel himself.

But the shining purple told him otherwise. Alec felt his shoulders being grabbed and the movement in the water around him. Alec went out cold after that moment. But he knew that shade of purple and the iridescent shift of blue anywhere. Magnus.

* * *

Magnus' day was pretty much... preoccupied. He swam around the corals and the jagged rocks, thinking about how he would see that shadowhunter knight again today. He swam around excitedly with a smile on his face and his necklaces floating around in the water. Magnus was planning on heading back to palace, to just swim in the ballroom before he met with that beautiful shadowhunter from before, until he heard a larger than normal splash in the surface water. Magnus looked up and saw air bubbles floating back up to the surface. Intrigued, mostly because had a thing for the surface world, Magnus slowly started to swim upwards towards what dropped in the ocean.

Magnus got closer and recognized the shine from armor. "Alexander?" Magnus called out, swimming faster towards him because he was sinking at a worse than normal rate if he was swimming. Magnus grabbed him and looked at him. He was getting pale and he was losing oxygen. Magnus held him close to his chest and swam at his fast rate towards the beaches where he met the young man. Magnus pushed himself up from under the waters and threw Alec down onto the white sands of the shore. Magnus pulled himself closer to him and checked his pulse. It was weak... but it was there. Magnus sighed and waved his hand over his savior shadowhunter. Blue waves of magic ran through his chest and neck, pulling out the water from his lungs and his body. Alec inhaled a deep breath from his nose, waking up. Magnus slowly started to slid back into the ocean, knowing that someone was coming back for him and that someone was going to coming back for him. He knew because he saw a boat approaching. Magnus slid back inside the waters and swam away as fast as he possibly could. Alec seemed to have woken as soon as the water was gone and he sat up, coughing hard.

Alec looked around, allowing his vision to come back into focus. He heard the loud sound of a boat approaching and he looked over to the ocean. The boat that he was taken from was heading back towards the beach. Jace and Izzy were on the end of the boat, calling out to him. "Alec!" Jace said. "You're alive!"

Alec raised his eyebrow, confused as to why his friends believed that he wasn't alive. Alec sat up, feeling something in his hands. He held it up and saw something that he immediately reconginzed. A scale. A large, circular scale. That was a light purple hue, with an iridescent shift to a light blue. Alec smile. "Magnus. Magnus had been the one that saved him.

* * *

Magnus swam as far as he could away from Alec's beach and resurfaced when no one would or could see him. He looked over and saw the people on the approaching boat coming off and rushing towards Alec. Trying to make sure that he was alright. Magnus swam to hide behind a rock, so that no one would yell out that a merman was watching. Magnus silently onserved as Alec was hugged by a woman that looked similar to him and two young dirty blondes. Magnus smiled. It must have been his family. His real and caring famiy. Magnus wondered what it was like to have one of those.

Magnus's eyes widened when he remembered the word family. He swam back down into the ocean below, towards his castle. He swam in through his bedroom window, but was met with the man that he didn't want to see. His father, and king of the underwater world, Asmodeus. "Son." he said, sitting down Magnus bed and fixing the scales of his blacker than black tail. His tail seemed to have a holographic shift to it, unlike Magnus', which only shifted to one color. "I was looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Just... swimming around." Magnus said, digging his nails into his palms.

"Swimming around." Asmodeus repeated, sitting up and swimming over to Magnus. Magnus tensed up, his fin seemed to twist with his unsettling feeling around his father. Asmodeus held Magnus' chin up and raised both his eyebrows. "Stay away from the surface."

"Yes father." Magnus said as a response almost immediately, putting his head down.

"We all know what happens when you go to the surface. People get hurt." Asmodeus said. "Like your mother did. How she killed herself when she found out that I was your father. How she went up to the surface and suffocated herself."

"Yes father." Magnus said with a nod.

"Don't make have to punish you again. Am I clear my son?"

"Yes father."

Asmodeus smiled and patted his son's cheek. He swam out of the bedroom, leaving Magnus alone. Magnus sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to anger his father, but he did want to see Alec again. Magnus went over to his vanity of merman made makeup and he picked up one of the products. He removed what he had on already and slowly started to apply more.

* * *

 _ **Okay look, I have nothing against Asmodeus. In fact, I love the guy. I think he's so cool and amazing. I love the character and the actor that plays him. But, I prefer to pick and choose between hero and villain when it comes to him. Don't judge me, I just do it. All the damn time.**_


	3. A Parabatai & The Prince

Alec was taken to the Institute immediately after his brush with death. So many shadowhunters worried about him and gave him their prayers and runes and love. Alec didn't want really any of it. He just wanted to see Magnus. The purple warlock that had captured his attention. Alec was pushed inside his bedroom by his parabatai and instructed, very aggressively might he add, to not leave and relax and rest. Alec had an issue when it came to relaxing. But being alone? It's all the young shadowhunter knight wanted. He slammed the door in Jace's face, not caring about if he hit him or confused him or whatever in that moment. He locked the door and opened his palm, staring at the light purple scale in his palm. The shade seemed to be amazing and nothing compared to all the other shades of purple that he'd seen before. He moved his hand to the side slightly and watched the iridescent glow from purple to a light blue. Magical. Captivating. Alec smiled, sitting down on his bed and staring at the scale. He had no care at all that he was still pretty damp and that his hair was dripping all over his bed and covers. He'd just instruct one of the maids to clean them later.

All of Alec's attention was on that scale. The light purple color, the iridescent shift, how beautiful it look. It was almost like a jewel. Like something Izzy would wear to a ball or something exciting. The thought of a necklace came into Alec's mind and he stood up. He slowly and very carefully placed the jewel down on the bed, careful not to drop it because he didn't know if it was fragile or if it could shatter. He slowly walked away from it and peeled off his armor. Hodge, his weapon's master and trainer, would he so upset at him that he had gotten the armor wet and that it would possibly rust. But Alec would deal with that later. He dressed in his regular clothes. Clothes fit for a king, with his dark red blazer and white ruffled top. He opened a drawer in his desk that usually held ink, quills and parchment for when he needed to write a memo to the rest of the members of The Clave. He fished through it and found a very long strand of leather. Alec remembered that he had loosened it to far from one of his boots and completely forgotten about tying it back. He took the leather and looked back at the scale.

Alec was actually kind of afraid that if he left it alone for too long that it would vanish and that little piece of Magnus would be gone forever. Alec took it and felt the shape of it in a very inspecting manner. The shape was almost circular, but the tip of it was more rounded, almost getting smaller. The perfect shape to tie the leather to it. Alec wrapped the leather strip around it and securely knotted it. He tested it's strength, not wanting it to fall off and then get lost in the halls of the palace like Institute. Alec went over to his mirror and tied the necklace around his neck. He hadn't worn a necklace since he was a kid and Izzy made him one out of leather and feathers. He thought that necklaces were stupid and wouldn't ever be practical in a battle because one's enemy could choke you with it. But _this necklace_ seemed different. Alec's hand lingered to touch the scale, wanting to feel something that was attached to Magnus. Alec sat back down on his bed, smiling. Magnus had saved his life. "I have to go back." Alec whispered to himself, running his hand through his still very very damp black hair. "He saved my life... I have to go back. Say something."

Alec stood up and paced around his room, tapping his chin thinking about what he could do. He had never been in this situation before. What do people even say to the ones that saved their life from a very painful death? "What do I say?" Alec whispered to himself. He stopped pacing again as soon as he was standing in front of his mirror again. He straightened his postured and looked at himself. "Straighten up Alec." he told himself, before slapping himself. "You're anything but straight. God Alec! Okay, okay, okay, okay. Calm down. Breathe. Just... just be yourself."

Alec looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his posture. He stood up, like a true shadowhunter knight and representative should stand and looked at himself. Trying to imagine Magnus. In the waters. Soaking wet. His scaled still shining and shifting colors from under the deep blue crashing waves. Alec's hand lingered to the necklace at the thoughts crossed his mind of that beautiful and interesting merman. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself this time, and he looked back at the mirror. "Hey... Magnus. Hey Magnus. Heeyyy... Magnus." Alec said, trying out different smiles and facial expressions and body language. Each one made him look more like an idiot. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his fingers. He looked back up at the mirror and just... closed his eyes. He imagined the beach, something that was soothing and calming to him. He imagined the waved crashing onto his bare feet, the sand that always found it's way to get inside his boots, the moonlight that looked completely captivating when it hit the waters the right way. Magnus in the water. Magnus swimming below the surface. His tail shining even though he was deep underwater.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled. "Magnus." he said calmly.

* * *

Jace walked inside of his own bedroom and wiped his eyes, obviously exhausted. He tried to pull of his armor, but struggled find the straps. "Here." called a voice that he knew and loved to hear. A beautiful young red headed shadowhunter girl came from around the corner of the huge bedroom and she smiled. "Let me help you."

Jace smiled and allowed his girlfriend, Clary Fairchild, to walk behind him and undo the straps that held his armor up. "Thank you beloved." he said, turning over and pressing a kiss on her hairline. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty normal." she replied, helping to pull of his breastplate. "You know. Reading papers, signing papers, writing papers, inspecting papers-"

"Thank the angel I had a mission today." Jace said jokingly, pulling off his blades. Clary laughed at his joke and sat down next to him on their shared bed. Jace rested his head on Clary's shoudler as she slowly removed his armored gloves.

"I heard about what happened to Alec today." she said as she gingerly removed each glove as carefully as possible. "Sounds so tragic. How did it happen?"

"I don't know, it all happened to so fast." Jace responded. "We had brought down a demon onto the boat and we were about to capture it in order to examine where it was coming from. But the net broke, or the demon broke it itself and it grabbed Alec. He flew away with him to far out to the ocean. And his wing was already injured, so he was going down anyways. And I thought... that it would only be a matter of time until I feel my parabatai drown."

Clary sat up and held Jace's hands. "But?" she said, knowing that happy endings always made her boyfriend feel better.

Jace smiled. "But when he took the boat back to shore to break the news to you, Alec's parents and The Clave... he was on the beach. Dripping wet and pale as all hell... but alive. Don't you think that that sounds just a little bit... strange?"

"You know Jace, my mother is always telling me about how there are downworlders that live under the ocean. Mermaid and warlock hybrids." Clary said. "Maybe he was saved by one of them."

"I doubt it. You know how downworlders feel about us."

Clary nodded in agreement. For goddamned reason, downworlders believed that the shadowhunters were out for them. Out for their blood. Out to kill them. Out to eradicate them for no reason at all. It wasn't true at all. The shadowhunters, knights and representatives, wanted to keep them safe from demons. No one had to die. Clary pushed her hair to one side and looked at Jace. "Well... what about Alec?" she asked. "I know that he and I aren't exactly close friends, but is he okay?"

"He kept telling me that he was fine the entire horse ride back to the Institute." Jace said. "I swear that somethings going on with him. Before his whole demon kidnapping thing, Alec said that he met someone. Our Alec. Actually... met someone."

"That does sound strange." Clary said in agreement. "Alec hates meeting new people more than you do. Hell and he hates dating as well."

"See what I mean!" Jace said. "Something is different with him."

"Well... everybody changes when they meet someone special. I mean... look at us."

Jace smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, okay, okay." he said. "It's just that he's my parabatai. I'm worried about him."

"Don't be. He's just being himself. Give him some time. A day. A week. But just give him a moment and then we'll see. Okay?" Clary said. Jace nodded in agreement. "Good."

Jace kissed her on the nose, making her blush and her entire face turned a bright shade of crimson. Jace laughed at her and pulled her in close for a hug. She was right. Clary was always right now that Jace thought about it. He just needed to give Alec time.

* * *

Alec sneaked out of the Institute through his bedroom window and rode Ilio as slowly as humanly possible to get to the beach. He didn't want to seem like he was obsessed with Magnus or wanted to kidnap him like the ones that put him in the net. Alec rode him towards the beach and stopped him near one of the rocks. He watched as the sun started to set and shine down on the water and making it look like a pink and orange colored jewel. Alec rubbed the mane of Ilio and tied his reins onto the rock. "Stay here boy." he said. "I'll be right back."

He took off his boots and left them with Ilio and made his way over to the beach. He approached the waters and the sand, looking around for the beautiful merman. "Magnus." he called out in a low and calm voice. He handed was holding the necklace that held Magnus' scale in place. "Magnus... are you there?"

Alec heard the crash of the waves behind him and he smiled. He looked over and saw Magnus up in the surface. His hair was dripping down on his wet chest. "Hello there Alexander." he said with a smile. Alec smiled. He had been waiting to see him again.

"Magnus." Alec said, standing up straight. "I wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

"Oh pish posh darling, there is no need to be all Clave representative on me." Magnus said, flipping his damp hair back and out of his eyes. "And there is no need to thank me at all. I was nearly... repaying you. You saved me after all."

"So..." Alec said, showing how he was wearing his scale as a necklace. "I got your scale."

"Yes. Yes you did." Magnus said with a smile, swimming closer to the shore and closer to Alec. "You know there's a thing about mermaids. If you have one of their scales and you say their name into it, they'll come."

"Is that true?" Alec said, walking over to the water and allowing the water to hit his feet.

"Why did you think I came here?" Magnus said. "Other than you know... wanting to see my new friend."

"New friend?" Alec repeated. "Do you... do you actually think that we're friends?"

"Why the hell not Alexander? You saved my life. I saved yours. And you and I seemed to be drawn to one another. I think that a friendship should ensue."

Alec smiled. Magnus smiled back. "So Alexander. Tell me." Magnus said sitting down on the sand and rubbing his scales. "What is it like to live in the Institute?"

Alec smiled, sitting down on one of the rocks near the beach and beginning to speak to his new friend.

* * *

Asmodeus swam inside his throne room. The obvious look of annoyance and frustration on his face. He didn't want to hear any bad news. At all. He swam towards his throne, where another merman was waiting for him. "Your highness." he said bowing, his scales shifting from a dark green to a dark blue.

"At ease Azazel, how many times must I tell you not to bow to me." Asmodeus sat, sitting down on his throne. "How are things in my kingdom?"

"Things are going just as you require. Your demons are ready to go up to the surface as you command."

"Excellent. Now... where is my son?"

Azazel shrugged. "To be honest with you your highness... I have no idea where Prince Magnus is. I had your guards look around Edom, but he doesn't seem to be there."

"Have you asked around? You of all people know how my son is. He could be fooling around."

"I have my king. No one has seen him."

Asmodeus faked a smiled and swam off of his throne. Azazel followed his king, swimming slowly behind. "My king?" Azazel called.

"From now on Azazel, I would like you to keep a close eye on my son." Asmodeus said, swimming over to a armory and looking at the silver weapons in front of him.

"Yes your majesty." Azazel responded.

"The most important thing is when I declare war on the shadowhunters above the surface is that my son is safe." Asmodeus pulled out a trident and twirled the sharp silver weapon in his hands. "I don't want him to end up as some shadowhunter prisoner. Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

Asmodeus turned over and pointed the weapon at his best adviser and protector. The blades of the trident rested just barely on Azazel's neck. "Good." he said, removing the trident and holding it up. "Keep a close eye on him. Follow him. And keep me notified of where he is going and what he is doing."

"Yes your majesty." Azazel said bowing. "I will not let you down. But if I may speak my mind?"

"You can always speak your mind dear friend. What is it?"

"The prince seems to have changed. Like there is something going on with him."

Asmodeus laughed, shaking his head and allowing his fin to rush around the waters surrounding them. "My dear friend. My son is young. There is nothing changing about him. But if you really believe that something is going on, let me know immediately."

"Yes your majesty. I will keep a close eye on the prince." said the bowing Azazel.

"Good." the merman king said, adjusting his large crown. "Now, let us hurry. We have a demon to release and some nephilim to get revenge on."

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I'm changing my mind of Asmodeus being the villain. I'm thinking just more of a misunderstanding villain role. What do ya'll think? Huh? Let me know.**_

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters**_


	4. Circle

Alec walked inside the Institute's library, looking for the librarian. He had a upcoming trial coming up for a shadowhunter that broke the accords and he was trying to find his alibi that he could he freed. But being totally honest, Alec took on the case just because he didn't have to do anything else. With the case taking up all his time, The Clave insisted that he would take the rest of the day off after his work on the trial. And Alec loved the time off. Because he could go back to the beach and see and speak with Magnus. Alec always enjoyed their talks. He would sit on the sand and watch Magnus swim around as they talked about their day and their struggles and anything in life. It made Alec feel... like a person. Not just a shadowhunter knight who's job was to go on missions and kill demons every day. Magnus opened up something in him. Spending every day with him for the past week.

Alec approached the desk and smiled at the librarian, who just happened to be Underhill. Underhill would always take missions, trials and training when he could but Alec always noticed that he preferred being in an office, filling out paperwork and especially keeping watch of all the important books inside the library of the Institute. "Mr. Lightwood." Underhill said with a welcoming smile.

"I've told you many times." Alec said, shaking his head. "It's Alec, you don't need to us formalities with me."

"Okay then Alec. I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is normal Underhill." Alec told him, adjusting his blazer sleeves and cuff links. "I need to know if a certain Harold Carolten was in here four days ago. Unless you weren't working here last week."

"No, no. I was. Can you give me a moment to check my log?" Underhill went under the desk and flipped through the pages. Alec held his hands behind his back as he allowed Underhill to look through the book. Alec looked around and saw two people standing near a bookcase. They were whispering, which was pretty normal in a library. But they looked like they were angry. Like they were plotting something. Alec raised his eyebrow and pulled out his stele. He pulled up his blazer sleeve and traced his hearing rune, which was right near his elbow. He looked over at the two and listened closely to their conversation. The lighter skinned one, who Alec recognized as Johnathan Morgernstern, one of the Morgenstern's from The Clave meetings and Clary's unfortunate stepbrother, starting yelling at the shorter darker skinned one, who Alec knew was the asshole shadowhunter Raj.

Johnathan was yelling at Raj in as low as a tone as he could. "Those filthy demons are coming from the waters." he said. "If if wasn't for your incompetence of leaving that downworlder to suffocate, these fights would have been done ages ago!"

Alec immediately thought of Magnus and the day that they met. Magnus had even told him as a joke that if it wasn't for him he would have suffocated. Alec looked back at Underhill, who smiled at raised his hand for another moment to look. Alec nodded, grateful for more time to listen and he discreetly looked back at Johnathan and Raj.

"I locked the net tight!" Raj retorted. "That downworlder shouldn't have been able to escape! The net was made of iron, and merfolk can't get out of those."

"But he did! And whose fault is that? Because it certainly isn't mine or any of the other men with us."

Alec growled silently. They were talking about Magnus. Magnus had been trapped in an iron net that fateful day that they met. These met be the men in dark blue hoods that Magnus was talking about. Johnathan rolled his eyes and Raj and crossed his arms.

"You're incompetence to kill that merman will be the death of us. You know that he will go to the rest of his downworld filth and they will come to The Clave. And The Circle as we know it will be eliminated!" Johnathan licked his lips in anger and sighed, shaking his head. "For now, we'll have to ignore this. But I will speaking with him and see what he says."

Alec raised his eyebrow. Who was this Him that Johnathan was speaking about. Probably the leader of this coup. Alec turned back to Underhill, who was pulling a page from his log. "Here you are Alec." he said with a smile. "Harold Carolten. He was here, checked out a few books."

"Thank you Underhill." Alec said, he looked back at the bookcase where Johnathan and Raj were previously standing and raised his eyebrows a bit. "Hey um... can you help me with something else?"

"Name it."

"What do you know about The Circle?"

"The Circle? Can't say I've ever heard of it. Do you want me to check the shelves, maybe there's something there?"

"No, no. That's quite alright. I should be going anyways. Thank you Underhill for the log page." Alec said with a wave.

Underhill bowed his head a bit as half a joke and half respect and he adjusted his own blazer. "Have a good night Alec."

"You too." Alec said, walking out and heading to the stables. As he walked through the halls, he was too busy thinking of Johnathan, Raj and Magnus. If what he was thinking was right, they could have been the ones that kidnapped Magnus that faithful day they met. And this Circle coup that they were talking about might be the start of something going wrong. Not just for him and Magnus but for the Clave and the Institute. Alec turned the hall, not looking where he was going and bumped into his little sister. Izzy looked at him as if he was crazy, because he seemed so out of breath for no reason at all. It couldn't be running because Alec wasn't running when he bumped into her.

"Alec, are you okay?" Izzy asked, pushing back her dress's red frilly sleeve to press her palm on Alec's head. "Are you getting sick?"

"No Izzy. I'm not getting sick." Alec said, pushing her hand away with a smile. "I'm just a bit stressed from the trial. Don't worry Isabelle I am fine."

"Okay then." she said. "But hey. We're having a family dinner tomorrow, will you be okay to come?"

"I'll let you all know if otherwise, okay?"

Izzy nodded and walked off. Alec sighed and he kept heading over to the stables to get Ilio and see Magnus.

* * *

Magnus swam out of his bedroom and through the ballroom to get to the exit that was closest to Alec's beach and Alec in general. He swam out of the way of his father's servants and he went over to the hall that would lead to his secret entrance. Magnus smiled, he had been excited to see Alec all day. Most of his day had been stuck with attending planning meetings with his father and practicing his singing. But now he could relax and unwind and speak to Alec. He doesn't know or understand why, but when he's around Alec... the waters below him seem to calm and everything is right as rain.

Magnus stopped swimming and sighed, waving his hands along the water that surrounded him. "I know that you're there Azazel." he said.

Azazel, who had been hiding behind one of the pillars, swam out and crossed his arms in front of the prince. "How did you know that I was following you?" he asked.

"Uh, that's easy." Magnus said, twirling his fingers around the waters. "I can feel you rippling the waters. Surface creatures never have to deal with this, maybe you should move there? You'd be a great person over there, instead of following me per my father's orders."

Magnus rolled his eyes at the other merman and started to swim away. Azazel swam with him, moving as fast as he could to float right in front of Magnus. "My prince, as your father's most trusted adviser, I would like to know where you are going?"

"None of your concern." Magnus said, pushing past him. "Now if you will excuse me."

"If you are planning to go to the surface, need I remind you what happened to your mother."

"And need _I_ remind you what happened the last time you tried to use my mother against me? I shocked you and you swam around with a black eye. And lucky for me, water makes bruises heal less." Magnus swam away from him and out of the hall exit that he was looking for you. Azazel sighed and shook his head. He swam down another hall and towards the hall where King Asmodeus was swimming.

"Let me guess." Asmodeus said as soon as Azazel swam into the room, looking at the various mirrors that were on the hallway. "You failed to stop my son from leaving the palace?"

"I am so sorry my king."

"No need to be sorry. My son can be very troubling. Allow me to take care of things."

Asmodeus took off his crown as he swam towards Azazel and shoved it in his arms. Azazel barely caught the crown as he tried to speak with the king. "Your majesty, I can find the prin-"

But the words were caught in his mouth as Asmodeus swam off. Azazel sighed and took the crown back to the throne room where it belonged. Asmodeus swam over to the same exit that his son had used and used as much strength as he could muster to catch up with his son. Asmodeus swam under him and floated in front of him. "Father." Magnus squeaked, hands moving up over his chest as if for a protective manner. "I-I thought that you were planning something."

"I was." Asmodeus said. "Until my dear friend Azazel told me about you leaving the palace again." Asmodeus' hand hovered over Magnus' face, making the younger prince shiver in fear. The king spoke in a calm and collected voice, which only made Magnus more afraid of what's to come. "What did I tell you about leaving the palace to go the surface world? Have I not warned you?"

"You have sir." Magnus responded, hanging his head down.

"Why are you going up there? When everything you ever want is down here?" Magnus said nothing, continuing to look down at the ocean floor. Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you're going to continue to go the surface, then you can't possibly go without something."

Asmodeus swam closer to his son and pulled him close, enveloping him in a hug. Magnus was confused as to why his dark, dangerous and always angry grabbed his son and hugged him of all the things he's done. Magnus had so many scars to show what else he would have done. Magnus didn't hug back, still shaking of what is father might do or say. He might have been holding a dagger and he planned to stab his son in the back. "Make this be the last time that you go to the surface. Things are going to get really... really bad up there." his father whispered.

"What do you mean?" Magnus whispered back.

Asmodeus pulled back and smiled at Magnus. He cupped his cheek and slapped it a bit harder than what would have been comforting. It stung and Magnus knew that it would leave a small bruise. "Let this be the last time that you go up to the surface. Or else I'll lock you up in the deepest, darkest cell in my cavern dungeons. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father." Magnus said with a nod.

Asmodeus grabbed Magnus neck now and tightened his clutch on it. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Asmodeus let his son go and nodded. "You may think that I don't know anything, but I now everything my son. I know about you going missing a week ago. I saw the iron burns before they went away. This is me keeping you safe."

"Yes sir." Magnus said nodding quickly, his hand lingering over the neck where he had just been choked.

"You are a prince of Edom after all. You need to stay safe."

With those last thirteen words, Asmodeus swam away. His black and holographic tail shifting in the waters. Magnus' hand went to his cheek, it stung. It would leave a mark most definitely. Magnus sighed, forcing his rising panic away and swimming back towards Alec's beach. Magnus got closer to the surface and he heard Alec calling out his name. "Magnus."

Magnus giggled, hand going to his scales as he remembered that Alec wore one of them as if it was a jewel found in a cave full of diamonds. Magnus swam up and splashed as he made his grand entrance. Alec shielded his face and clothes as water went everywhere. "You called Alexander?" Magnus said with a smile.

"Magnus." Alec said. "I have something to... what the hell happened to you?"

Magnus' hand went to his cheek. The bruise must have emerged faster under water. Alec pulled off his boots and blazer and walked over to the water. He forgot to roll up his slacks, but he was focusing on Magnus right now. Alec reached over and saw that there were marks on his neck as well. "Alexander, don't overreact." Magnus said holding up his hands. "Look at me. I'm fine."

Alec sighed and held his finger, telling Magnus to wait one ran out of the water. Magnus splashed his fingers around for a minute and Alec came back with a tall, silver vial. "I always carry this on me." Alec said, walking back into the water.

"Why do you have medicine?" Magnus asked with a smile. "I thought that you shadowhunters have runes for that?"

"Well, maybe you don't have the time for drawing a rune. Here, stay still." Alec poured some of the lavender blue cream onto his palm and he rubbed it onto Magnus' bruised cheek. "My brother and I always keep one of these on us for missions."

"You have siblings?" Magnus asked.

"Have I not told you yet? Damn I sound like the terrible friend."

"I beg to differ darling." Alec smiled and rubbed the cream over Magnus' neck. "I wish I had someone." Magnus whispered.

"Do you not have siblings?" Alec asked, capping the bottle.

"No. It's just me and my father... well and you."

"Because I make an excellent friend, am I wrong?"

Magnus and Alec laughed. Alec felt a bush forming in his cheeks. "So Alexander... what is it that you are trying to tell me?"

Alec sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. So... tell me about your day? How was it?"


	5. Your Betrothed

_**I'm back. I've returned.**_

* * *

Alec laughed along with Magnus as he finished the story of his day under the ocean. Alec smiled. Magnus seemed the kind of person that was so kind and uplifting. He could tell Alec the most boring and uninteresting story ever and Alec would still be intrigued. Magnus smiled up at Alec, enjoying an audience that actually cared and loved his stories. Magnus looked up at Alec. "What?" Alec said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you seem so lucky." Magnus said, swimming over to the side away from Alec. Alec stood up and started to walk with Magnus along the beach. "You can roam around and you seem so free."

"Please Magnus. If you really got to know me, I am anything but free." Alec said, putting his hands behind his back. "I mean, I am apart of one of the head families in The Clave. I have to lead the shadowhunters, go on missions, train the shadowhunters. The only time I really feel free is when I'm with you. But I'm guessing that being an underwater prince is nothing compared to what I do."

"I'm only a prince when my father is around." Magnus said, swimming along the waters as the beached seemed to go on forever and forever with the two. "Honestly, I'm always swimming around the palace or being locked in my room because my father is... overprotective."

"Well at least your father cares about your safety. Up here, my father pushes me into the line of fire. What I wouldn't give to take a break from my life with The Clave and The Institute." Alec said stopping as the sand ended in the ocean. He looked down at Magnus. "Looks like we're on the end of our rope."

"Seems like it." Magnus said with a sad smile. He looked up at Alec, who was frowning. Magnus held his hands up to Alec. "Hey. Come here."

Alec knelt down to Magnus and allowed the young mermaid to hug him. Alec hugged him back and rubbed his damp back. Magnus' hand went to the necklace that Alec wore and he held the string that connected his scale. "Why do I have a feeling that this is goodbye?" Alec asked.

Magnus pulled away and smiled. "No, not at all darling." he said, cupping Alec's cheek and holding his shoulder. "It just... it seemed like you needed a hug."

Alec smiled and his hands went to hold Magnus'. "Do you have to go? I can stay for few more hours, I don't care if I get in trouble with The Clave. I just want to spend more time with you."

"I wish I could Alexander. But I have to go back and soon. My father and his crew of worried mermen and mermaids will search the entire ocean to find me. But I promise to come back my dearest friend."

Alec smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Magnus' cheek. Magnus blushed, feeling warm and protected. Alec looked down at him and smiled. "Will you be safe until tomorrow morning?"

Magnus chuckled. "Yes. I will be safe you overprotective shadowhunter."

"Overprotective is the job description. So... tomorrow morning?" Alec asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Magnus repeated with a nod, rubbing Alec's knuckles and the back of his palm. He gave a calming wave and plunged into the waters. Alec got up and watched the beautiful purple scaled float away. Alec grabbed his boots and started to walk towards his horse. He hopped onto Ilio and rubbed his mane. He snapped on the reins and rode himself back to the Institute, He was surprised to see his brother and parabatai standing near the gate waiting for him. "Jace?" Alec called with a confused grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Jace said, helping Alec down from the saddle. "Izzy said that you didn't look okay, yet my parabatai bond tells me that you're estatic. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope." Alec said with a grin. "I have some training to do, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Oh no no no Alexander Lightwood!" Jace said, running after him. "You are not getting out of this, not this time! Tell me what's going on with you. Is this about your mystery man?"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked inside the Institute, handing off the reins to his horse to a stable girl. He and Jace walk into the Institute and he kept trying to trick Alec into telling him where he was and what he was doing. "I'm not going to tell you about him, stop asking." Alec said with a annoyed smile as he walked inside of the library.

"At least tell me that you're not seeing some... some sketchy... icky... downworlder... prostitute or something." Jace said with a joking laugh and smile. Alec turned over to him with an angry glare. "What?"

"This mystery man of mine. He's a downworlder." Alec said, slamming a book back into the bookcase and walking off. Jace cursed at himself and chased after his parabatai.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I meant it as a-"

"It's okay Jace, really. I knew that you meant well."

Jace smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "So... does he make you happy?"

"You tell me, we're parabatai after all." Jace and Alec both shared a laugh and smiled at each other. Jace licked his lips and put his hands on his hips. "But honestly Jace... he makes me feel more happy than I've felt in a pretty long time. But, forget about me for a moment because I need to ask for your help."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"How much do you know about Johnathan Morgenstern?"

"Other than that he's an ass?" Jace said, before crossing his arms. "Well... from what I've heard and seen, he refuses to sleep here in the Institute and he's always training at odd hours in the night. Tried to follow him to his house or estate but couldn't find him. Lost him around the woods."

"Does he ever bring up anything or anyone called The Circle?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he does. And from the way he talks about it, it's not a someone. It's a group. I'm thinking of rogue shadowhunters. I've been trying to follow him and get some kind of evidence for a capture but I've found nothing. Why are you asking about it?"

"It's about my... mystery man." Alec said. "I overheard him speaking with Raj about a downworlder they had captured that matches the description of him. It's high treason of the highest degree."

"This sounds serious. I'll have to have a talk with Raj."

"No. Just leave Raj to me. I can handle him myself."

Alec turned to leave, but Jace grabbed his arm. "Hey. Maybe if you're genuinely concerned for your downworlder boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend yet." Alec retorted.

"Not yet." Jace said back with a wink. "But what I mean is that if you're concerned for his well being or maybe his people's, I can get Izzy, Underhill and maybe Clary and we can protect him."

"No Jace. I can protect him. I just need to keep an eye on Johnathan.'

"You mean, _we_ need to keep an eye on Johnathan." Jace said, slapping Alec's shoulder. "I'm not letting you do this alone. We fight together. We investigate together. We track together. We're parabatai."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jace."

"By the way, cool necklace." Jace pointed at Magnus' scale. Alec looked down at it and held it in his hand with a smile and a blush thinking about Magnus and his tail. "Was it a gift from your mystery man?"

"I'm not telling." Alec said with a grin.

"Can I at least for the love of the angels get a name?" Jace said with a dramatic head roll and holding his hands out to his parabatai.

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine, fine, fine." Alec rubbed the scale and smiled. "His name is Magnus."

* * *

Magnus swam back down into the waters, a small and blush forming on his face. His hand raised and grazed the cheek where Alexander had pressed a calming and gentle kiss onto. It almost felt like the kiss was magically stuck on him. In him. With him. Magnus allowed himself to slowly sink down deeper and deeper until his tail and fin pressed against sand below. Magnus looked up at the waters and the deep blue night sky and he smiled. Alec had craved his way into his heart. He made his way into his life and he made him care about him. Magnus swam away from the surface wanting to get as much sleep as he could so that he could swim and see Alexander the next morning. He made his way into his palace and swam past the servants that were strangely arranging for something that had to be happening the next day. Magnus swam past a few mermaids swimming with a very beautiful white silk and made his way to the throne room, where his father and Azazel was standing in the middle of the room. Asmodeus was ordering his people around, pointing at various areas in the room. "Yes, yes." Amsodeus yelled. "Coral lights will go over there. And the silk must hang from the chandelier, make sure of that."

Azazel noticed Magnus creeping and floating in the hall. He tapped his king's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Asmodeus turned and smiled. "My boy." he called, swimming over to him and taking his hands with a smile. Magnus moved away which made Asmodeus frown. "Oh my boy, come come."

"What are you doing?" Magnus said as he swam into the center of the room with his father. "I thought that this ball of yours was going to be in a week."

"The date was changed." Azazel said. "It shall be held in about three days."

"Three days?! Why on earth would you change the ball date?"

"Now don't get mad my boy, but I've found someone." Asmodeus said with a grin as he adjusted his crown. He waved off to Azazel, who swam away. Magnus raised his eyebrows and gave his father a confused look. "What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because I thought that your exact words were that you were never ever ever going to find love after what happened with Lilith." Magnus said.

Asmodeus used to have a queen. Her name was Lilith. But she was banished from the kingdom after trying to kill his father and breaking his heart. Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes at his son before patting his son. He went to pat his cheek, but remembered that he had slapped and choked him earlier. "Son... sorry about the bruise."

"Don't worry about it father, it's fine. But that doesn't answer my question."

The king sighed and clapped his hands loudly, the sound elevating with his magic and the water and getting the attention of the servants. "Everyone out. I'd like a word with the prince." Everyone that wasn't Asmodeus and Magnus swam out in a hurry. Asmodeus looked back at his son and smiled. "Magnus... I didn't find someone for myself. I found someone... for you. A betrothed if you will."

"No."

"Magnus..."

"No, no, no! I... I won't-"

"Magnus, this partnership is a great deal for Edom. With this deal in marriage, I can keep our people protected. I can keep you protected." Asmodeus said. Magnus looked down at the ground, shaking his head. Mermen don't cry tears unless their up in the surface, so streaks of air fell out of Magnus' cheeks like tears. The king sighed and cupped his son's cheeks in his. "Oh my boy, don't cry. I'm doing this for you."

"But... but mother..." Magnus said. "She said that I should... follow my heart."

"Your mother is gone now Magnus."

"How could you say something so cruel after what you put her through?" Magnus said, more tears of air streaming down his cheeks and rising up in the water as bubbles. "And after what you are putting me through."

"We have to be brave now Magnus." Asmodeus said sternly, still cupping his son's cheeks. His rings pressing down on the skin. "These are dark times."

"What do you mean dark-"

Magnus was cut off as Azazel swam back into the hallway. "My king, my prince." he called. "He is here."

Asmodeus pulled off his crown and placed it on Magnus's head. "There." he said, snapping his fingers and adjusting the size to fit his son and putting another crown on his own head. "But on a brave face now son."

Magnus sighed and watched as Azazel motioned for someone to swim inside. "Prince Magnus Bane of Edom." Azazel announced much to Magnus' annoyance. "Please meet your betrothed. Sebastian Verlac."


	6. I Like Your Friend

Azazel announced much to Magnus' annoyance. "Please meet your betrothed. Sebastian Verlac."

Magnus looked over at the entrance and saw a young merman swim inside. He was blonde and had a wide smile on his face. His tail was a dark red color with no coloring glow to it. He swam up to Magnus and Asmodeus and smiled. "My king... my prince." he moved forward and took one of Magnus' ringed hands. "Wow. You certainly are as beautiful as they say."

Asmodeus smiled at Sebastian and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for coming. This partnership will change the kingdom for the better."

"There is no need to thank me my king." Sebastian said, looking back over at Magnus. He raised Magnus' hand and kissed the back of his palm. "Being in the presence of such a beautiful merman is all the thanks that I need. I cannot wait to get to know you Prince Magnus."

Magnus looked at his father, biting his lip as he tried not to cry out more air. "I-I... I'm sorry Sebastian, forgive me. I-I have to go."

Magnus pulled his hand away and he started to swim away. Sebastian swam with him and he stopped in front of him. He held his wrists with a calming smile. "Forgive me my prince if I made you uncomfortable." he said.

"No... no, it's not you. Please... I just need a moment. I'm sorry father, I'm sorry Sebastian." Magnus swam away from the palace and up to his bedroom. He went inside and started to sob air into his hands. Asmodeus swam up to his bedroom and saw his son crying. He swam over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry my son. I didn't mean to push this on you... I should have waited." he said.

"Tell me father." Magnus said, sitting up. "Tell me why I need a betrothed. Tell me why these are... dark times. Tell me father, tell me everything."

Asmodeus sighed and licked his lips. He looked up at his son and adjusted Magnus' crown. "There seems to be a coup of nephilim on the surface. Call themselves the Circle. Now these rogue shadowhunters are going around. On land and in sea. They are capturing and killing innocent mermaids, merman and some other downworlders up above on the surface. Now... as a king, it is my job to think of my people first. That means everyone here in Edom, you especially. The betrothal to Sebastian will be good for the kingdom. He's a warrior, skilled and professional. I've recently just upped his rank to captain. He'll led our soldiers to glorious victory. And if he marries you, he'll be devoted to your protection. Do you understand?"

"I... I guess so." Magnus said, wiping his air tears.

"I chose him because he is one of the best soldiers. Azazel tells me that he seems to.. appear out of air bubbles. And I know how you feel about men and women... so I thought ended up just choosing the best. Now... I know that this is confusing and you seem hesitant about him, but give the marriage a chance. You don't have to love him now, but you can learn to love him later. Just like your mother and me."

"Don't." Magnus warned. "Don't use her as a justification."

Asmodeus sighed through his nose and he swam up. "I will inform Sebastian that you are unwell, but he will be here tomorrow. Do try and me a good impression."

Magnus rolled his eyes as Asmodeus swam out. Magnus swam back to his window and he looked at the moon that was shining down in the water. Magnus didn't want to marry anyone else. He wanted Alec. Alec was the one that could calm him down. Magnus sat up thinking. Wasn't there a small lake by the Institute? That he could get to by the ocean? Magnus smiled and shut off his coral light. He swam out the window and out to the surface to try and find Alec. He really needed to talk to him.

* * *

Alec was slicing his sword as hard as he could into the straw dummy in front of him. He was thinking about Johnathan and Raj. The bastards that seemed to have kidnapped Magnus. The ones that put him in a net. He kept slicing and slicing and slicing into the chest of the straw dummy. He would kill them when he finds them. For hurting Magnus.

"What did the dummy do to a dummy like you Lightwood?"

Speak of the devil. Alec turned around and saw Raj approaching the training room. He was shirtless and twirling his nun-chucks around. Alec dropped his sword and curled his hands into fists. "Hey Raj, how about you spar with me?" Alec said with his most fake voice ever.

"Well aren't you forward. Why not?" Raj said, dropping his nun-chucks and cracking his knuckles. "I'm wanting to drop someone on their ass recently. You'll have to do."

Alec chuckled and he moved forward to Raj. Before the darker skinned man could say something else that would be annoying and degrading, Alec punched him in the stomach. Raj hunched over, leaving his face open. Alec jumped up and kicked him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Raj plummeted onto his back and he coughed up a bit of blood. "Lightwood... wait-" he called, put Alec pressed his boot onto his bare chest, making it hurt twenty times more.

"Tell me what the Circle is." Alec growled. "Now."

Another person walked into the room. Jace smiled, seeing Raj on the ground. "Well, well, well." Jace said. "Who's knocked on their ass now? I felt your anger Alec, thought that you might need my help. But you seem to have everything under control."

"Help me, he's crazy!" Raj called out to Jace, holding Alec's ankle to stop some of the pain.

"No he's not... he's just in love."

"I'm not in love Jace." Alec yelled back, looking back at Raj. "Tell me what the hell the Circle is now, or I swear to the angel I will shatter your ribs!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! It's a coup! It's a coup. A bunch of shadowhunters going against the accords... trying to get rid of downworlders!" Raj yelled.

"Who leads this coup?" Jace asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know."

Alec pressed raised his boot and pressed it onto his neck instead. "Lie to me again and I will snap your windpipe and vocal chords. No more snarky remarks from you."

"Okay! Okay, please!" Raj cried. "So far... our leader is Johnathan. But speaking on behalf of someone else. I swear who I don't know who that is."

"What do you have against downworlders?" Alec yelled.

"Their demons, plain and damn simple."

Alec raised his boot and kicked Raj again in the face. He fell back more, blood spilling from his nose onto the floor and he fell unconscious. Alec rolled his eyes and ran his stele by his healing rune. He turned to Jace, but he heard another familar voice that didn't belong to his parabatai. "Nice job." it said.

Jace and Alec turned to the full glass window, Jace being on the defensive side and holding out one of his daggers. Alec turned to the small lake and saw the bright and smiling merman that he had been meeting everyday. Alec held his hand over to Jace. "Calm down." he said, pushing open the glass door of the wide window and approaching the lake. "Magnus... what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you." Magnus said.

"Wait!" Jace called, pushing the door open to meet his brother. Magnus gasped, going deep under the water. "Was that... is that the Magnus? Like... the Magnus?"

"Yes Jace, it's him. And you scared him." Alec said, going to his necklace and rubbing the scale. He knelt down and he ran his hands in the water, sending small and comforting ripples. "Come on up Magnus. You can trust him. He's a very good friend of mine."

Magnus slowly floated up, revealing only his eyes, his hair and his crown to the other shadowhunter. Magnus looked at Jace, staying clear of nephilim after what happened at the beach with the net. Alec punched Jace in the stomach lightly, pushing him to say something. Like, now. Jace opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He bit his lip and rubbed the fingers of his free together. "Nice crown." he said. Magnus was still looking at Jace as if he had three heads. "I um... I won't hurt you. I'm pretty harmless when I want to be." Jace said again. Magnus raised a hand and pointed at the blade at was still in Jace's other hand. Jace looked at it, pulling it down. He smiled and walked over to the water, pushing it out to him. "Here... you can have it if you want."

Magnus floated up fully and took the blade in his hands. He looked at it confusedly, eyeing the silver blade and the handle. Alec smiled, seeing how Magnus' eyes seemed to light up in curiousity at the blade that he saw basically every day at the Institute. Alec rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt at making peace. "I like your friend Alexander." Magnus said. "And I'm keeping this by the way."

"Go on. I have others." Jace said.

"What are you doing here Magnus, I thought you had to go home?" Alec asked.

"Well I did, until something happened that I thought that I could talk to you about. Since you and blondie are shadowhunters, perhaps you could help..." Magnus froze, swimming a bit farther away from the edge of the lake. He pointed again, this time at the glass window and the unconscious body in the room that it showed off. "Why... why is he here?"

Alec looked behind him, mentally cursing himself for forgetting Raj for a moment. What if he had been able to escape? Or came from behind and killed him or Jace. Or Magnus. Alec turned back at the merman, reaching out to cup his cheek calmly and stop his shaking. "You remember him?" Alec asked.

"I know that skin tone and one of the runes on his hand." Magnus said, relaxing with Alec's hand on him. "That's him most definitely. He's one of the men that kidnapped me and put me in a net."

"Wait, wait, wait... Raj attacked you? Alec why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked.

"Because then The Clave would be all over Magnus. I was trying not to start a downworld and nephilim war." Alec retorted, letting go of Magnus so that he could took at his parabatai.

Magnus grabbed the edge of the lake and pushed himself up. He snapped in Alec and Jace's faces to get their attention. "This is about a war." he said. "Something strange is going on in my kingdom. My father just betrothed me."

"WHAT?!" Alec said, not hiding his anger. "Why and to whom?"

"Wait, who is your father?" Jace asked, still confused just a bit.

"My father is basically the king of the ocean. He rules the underwater of kingdom of Edom." Magnus explained. "Long story short... he's not one that you want to mess with. And he knows about my kidnapping. He's ready to send our demons up here."

"That's why he's marrying you off." Jace said. "As a way of protection."

"Who is this guy?" Alec asked, his eyebrows curling in in anger that Magnus' father had the nerve to hit him and marry him off all on the same day.

"Some soldier in my kingdom named... dammit, he's so irrelevant to me that I forgot his name. But my father says that he's engaging he and I because he is about to start a war all over a coup of shadowhunters called the Circle."

"The Circle?" Jace repeated. "Alec had started investigating a group called the Circle. That man is one of the people that were speaking about the coup."

"He was bragging about how he kidnapped you. Rest assured, you're not safe and I sure as hell will not let that merman protect you." Alec said. "I'll be looking into this. But there has to be someplace where we can keep you safe."

"There is nowhere. Especially on the surface." Jace said. "We don't know who we can trust and if Magnus' father realizes that his son is missing and that we're keeping him up here, he'll assume kidnapping. And forget trying to persuade him from starting a war, he will destroy us."

"He's right Alexander, I can't stay here." Magnus said.

"But what if the Circle comes back for you now that they know that you escaped the net, that you're alive _and_ that your father knows that you were kidnapped?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, blushing slightly about how protective Alec was being. "Have you forgotten that I am half merman half warlock?" he asked, raising his hand and waving around waves of light blue magic. He shot out the magic at the ground and watched the grass became a small rose bush. Magnus smiled and chuckled at the two shadowhunters reactions. Jace was looking at the rose bush with wide eyes and Alec's blush turned bright red. "For you Alexander." Magnus said, pointing at the bush. "And thank you for your lovely words of protectiveness. But I can take care of myself."

"But there has to be someway where Alec can contact you." Jace said. "He's protective... very protective and he just wants to make sure that you're safe."

"Jace... what the hell are you-mmmpphh!"

Jace pulled Alec to him and slapped his hand over his mouth, using his other hand to hold his body down. Magnus raised his eyebrow at the two, but listened closely to Jace as he continued to speak.

"Well, I'm just saying, you know magic and you probably know magical items. And I take it from the crown and that your father is a king that you're a prince and that you have access to some of those magical items." Jace said, Alec yelling at him in protest to stop talking to Magnus and leave him alone.

"You are correct Jace. Why do you ask?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe there's something that you can give Alec so the two of you can speak with."

Magnus smiled at Jace. He pointed over at Alec, who was still pushing for his parabatai to let him go. "Can you let him go first please?"

Jace pushed Alec forward and he fell down in front of Magnus. They met eyes and the two were staring at each other. Magnus smiled and reached forward to the necklace that held his scale. He ran his hand over it and it scale turned blue instead of the purple. "There." he said. "Now if you ever need to speak with me or if you have news to share with me, just go to the ocean or this little lake, whisper my full name into it and I will appear."

Alec looked down at his scale necklace and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Magnus said, looking over at Jace. "Now if you'll two excuse me, I have to go attend to my new... fiance."

"Find out his name and come back to us." Jace said. "Maybe he's working for the coup. He could be trying to seduce you."

"I will try and interrogate him in the nicest way a merman prince can. And do not forget to have him imprisoned." Magnus said. "Good night Alexander."

Alec smiled. "Good night Magnus."

Magnus waved goodbye and went back down under the water, swimming away. He crown fell off his head and floated on the lake's surface. Alec moved forward and grabbed the crown. He took it and held it in his hands. He smiled at it. "Nice time, you should do all the talking." Jace said with an eye roll.

"Nice time, don't cover my mouth and stop me from speaking with him." Alec said.

"Are you going to tell Prince Magnus how you feel about him?"

Alec licked his mouth and sighed. He did really care about Magnus. But the question was if Magnus cared about him. Alec sat back on the grass, tightly holding Magnus' crown. "I don't know if he cares about me the same way I care about him."

"Doubt it." Jace said back. "I see the way he looks at you. He must care for you the same way you do."

Alec smiled and held the crown a bit tighter. "Come on. Let's get Raj to the guard and have him confess with the soul sword."

Alec and Jace walked back inside the Institute, unbeknownst to the dark and creeping figure lurking in the shadows and listening to their conversation. Especially the one with Magnus.


	7. Isabelle & Orange Rose Petals

A whole day had passed since Alec and Magnus met with one another. Magnus ended up swimming at the bottom of the ocean, thinking about the beautiful shadowhunter that captured his thoughts as he picked magic water hyacinths from the coral and sand. He used his magic to create a petite bouquet. He was thinking of giving it to Alec when he went back up later to the surface to visit. Magnus didn't hear the water ripple from behind as another merman emerged. "Good afternoon my beloved."

Magnus jumped a bit, dropping his hyacinths and it started to float above. Magnus used his magic to move it back into his bouquet. It was Sebastian. He stood there with his arms held behind him. Just like Alec does when he's being serious about his stories. "Do not scare me like that." Magnus said, moving some of his floating hair out of his face.

"I am so sorry my prince." Sebastian said, moving over and adjusting the lone coral earring hanging from his right ear. It seemed to let out a small jingle. "That's a um... that's a beautiful set of flowers that your picking there."

"Thank you." Magnus said, wrapping the flowers in a navy blue ribbon and taking it in his arms. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Your father said that you would be here. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am okay."

Sebastian watched as Magnus looked through the coral for any more beautifully colored flowers. Sebastian swam over and now stood in front of the merman prince. "Wait... look your highness, I understand why you don't particularly like me. You were forced into a marriage that you don't want. And I get that. But maybe you and I should try this out. For your father's sake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm versed with communication between demons. Above and below. With me on your father's army, we can win the war against the nephilim. But the only thing that matters to your father is you. His only son. So maybe we can... find love for one another. Work into it. Start with maybe a swim date." Sebastian moved over and grasped Magnus hand in his, kissing the back of his palm. "How's this evening? I hear that the stars are coming out tonight."

Magnus thought about what Sebastian had said. As a prince, he had to think of others before him. His father and his people. And if this would actually make his kingdom better then he had to marry him. He just... couldn't be in love with him. His heart belonged to someone else. Magnus was about to open his mouth to answer Sebastian, but he heard the quiet and loving voice of Alexander. Calling his name.

 _"Prince Magnus Bane..."_

Magnus smiled and shook Sebastian's. "I'm sorry. But I have somewhere to be tonight."

"Then tomorrow? I'd wait forever for you my prince."

Magnus rolled his eyes at his act of chivalry and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Tomorrow night. Dinner with my father. I'll see you there. And... you can take these."

He threw the flowers into his chest and swam away. Sebastian smiled and held the flowers tightly in his arms.

* * *

Alec's morning had been filled with doing paperwork for Raj's transfer to prison. He had been sitting at his desk all morning and he was exhausted. He slammed his head onto the glass desk inside of his bedroom, the sound masking the knock of his door. Izzy walked inside, shuffling her gown over so that she was inside. "Forgetting something?" she said.

Alec looked over and sighed. "I missed dinner yesterday didn't I?"

"It's okay. Mom and dad are letting you off the hook since you arrested Raj for attacking a downworlder. We're rescheduling for tonight, so do not miss it." she said, walking in and rubbing her brother's shoulders. "So... I'm mad at you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"How come Jace got to meet the man that has stolen your heart and I didn't?"

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course Jace told Izzy. Alec put down his quill and turned to her. "What did he tell you?"

"That his name is Magnus, that he is funny and that he is the downworlder that Raj attacked." Izzy said. "So... Jace told me that he's making you happier."

"Yeah... he does make me happy." Alec said. "And... and if I could, I would love to have him meet you. And mom and dad and Max. They'd all love him. You'd love him."

"Well, why can't he. I'm sure that mom and dad wouldn't mind him being here even if he's a downworlder. Is he a vampire that can't come in the sun? Because that in my opinion seems a little strange..."

"No, no, no. He's... he's a merman."

"Oh. From the books that Underhill and I read, mermen have the hottest bodies."

Alec furrowed his brow in thought. The books from Underhill...

I smile formed as he stood up. "Izzy, you're a genius!"

"I know." she said, before raising her eyebrow. "Wait... how am I a genius?"

Alec grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her. Alec made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. Izzy struggled to keep up with her thick gown and heels, but Alec pulled her none the less. He practically carried her in his arms as he ran down the steps to get to the Institute's library. He shoved her inside of the doors of the library and sat her down in one of the chairs. Alec ran over towards the main desk, where Underhill was going through a book and writing notes in a journal. Alec ran over to him. "Underhill." he called.

Underhill looked up from his writing and placed his quill down. "Alec." he said with a smile. "What can I help you with today?"

"Izzy said that you two go through books on mermen?"

Underhill turned his head over and gave Izzy a stare. She shrugged her shoulders. "Seriously Isabelle?" he said before sighing. "I'm sorry if that is inappropriate for the Institute but-"

"No, no, no." Alec said. "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to know where those books are. I'm doing research on mermen. More importantly how to get rid of their tails and replace them with legs."

Underhill raised his eyebrows. "Um... strange request but I think that we have something on that. Follow me."

Underhill motioned Alec over and the two walked over from the desk to the back halls of the library. Alec looked over and watched as Underhill looked over through the different shelves. He came to one in the far back, labeled for the downworlders, and looked in. There was another man inside that, looking at a book. "Oh... I didn't realize that anyone else came back here." said the man, not looking up from the book.

"Mr. Morgenstern." Underhill said with a smile. Alec eyed him, feeling a sense of anger at the man. He knew this man. Valentine Morgenstern, the father of Johnathan Morgenstern and one of the Clave's main ambassadors. He always looked like an angry man. Valentine closed his book and put it back inside of the shelf. Underhill moved over and spoke again. "I hope that we didn't interrupt your research."

"No Underhill." Valentine said, walking away from the book and not even bothering to push it in all the way. "I got all the information that I require. Now I hope to see you at the next Clave meeting Mr. Lightwood."

Valentine pushed past Alec hard and walked away. Alec felt something wrong with the man. He knew that something had to be wrong with him. Underhill pulled out a book and held it over to Alec. "Here you are. This is all we have for you on that topic."

Alec took the book, but is eyes wandered over to the book that Valentine had. He moved forward and took that book off the shelf as well. He held it underneath his armpit as he opened the book and flipped through the pages. There were drawn images of mermen and mermaids and detailed images of their tails, scales, skin, eyes, hair. Everything. Alec flipped through the pages and looked through to the pages. He went over to the page of the tails and he read the paragraphs. "Yes... yes... yes..." he muttered, making Underhill lean forward to see what he is meaning.

"What is it?" he asked.

Alec took the two books, knowing that he would look through the one that Valentine had once he was done with Magnus. He ran out of the library sheld, Underhill following from behind. He made his way over to Izzy, who was now flipping through a new book. Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on, come on, come on. Thank you Underhill." Alec said, walking out quickly with her.

"You're most welcome." Underhill said, waving as Alec and Izzy walked away.

"Now, where are we going?" Izzy asked once they were back in the hall and out of the library. Alec didn't answer he question until they were at the stables. Ilio stood in his stable, looking lonely. "Why have you been depriving your horse love and attention?" Izzy said, making a dramatic pouty face.

Alec rolled his eyes. "If you love Ilio so much then you can tale him out for walks you know."

"I should shouldn't I? Since you seem to not give him enough love as it is." Izzy sat up and then climbed up onto Ilio's saddle. Alec sat down in front of her and rubbed his horse's mane.

"Here put these in the saddle bag." he told his sister. Izzy took the heavy books and shoved it into the bag. "Come on boy." Alec whispered to Ilio and snapped the reins. Ilio started running over out of the stables and down the road out of the Institute. Alec led Ilio away from the Institute and down the woods. Izzy held his chest from how fast he was going.

"Alec!" she cried. "Why are you going so fast!"

"Calm down Iz." Alec said as he stopped Ilio right near the beach. Izzy leaned forward and puked out her breakfast.

"Fuck you Alec." she said after puking.

"Love you too Isabelle." he said, helping her down the horse. "Now come on. Do you want to meet him?"

Izzy followed Alec as he made his way down the beach. Alec held his sisters hand as they made their way over to the edge of the beach. Izzy held her dress up as her heels dug into the sand. Alec moved over and pulled off his blazer, leaving him in his frilly yet formal shirt. He pulled out his necklace, which Izzy could have sworn was purple from the first time she saw it. Alec rubbed it in his hand and whispered. "Prince Magnus Bane."

"Wait... prince?" Izzy repeated. "Alec what in the-"

After a few moments, there was a splash from the waters and a smile formed on Alec's face. Izzy leaned over and watched as a beautiful man emerged from the waters, a purpleish shadow under the water. Magnus saw Izzy and he immediately went back under the water. Alec rolled his eyes with a grin and he put his hand underneath the water. He found Magnus' hand and pulled him up, meeting the beautiful golden eyes. "It's okay Magnus."

"You really need to stop ambushing with new people." he said.

"Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle. Izzy, this is Magnus. The... the merman I was talking about."

Izzy smiled and slowly approached Magnus. Magnus looked at her and smiled. "Your dress is beautiful Isabelle." he said. "But it needs a little something."

Magnus pulled off one of his rings and waved his hand over it. The ring became smaller and the pearl on the top became a peachy pink, identical to Izzy's dress. He used his magic to pull it over to Izzy and it fell onto her finger. "Wow..." she said. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much. And it's so nice to meet you."

"You too." Magnus said, turning over to Alec and seeing his blush. "Now Alexander, I would like to tell you firstly, thank you so much for helping my escape my unbearable fiance."

"Please... I will help you escape him all the time." Alec said, pulling out the book that he had brought from Underhill and the library. "But I found something that I thought that you might be interested in. What if I could get you away from your fiance and your father for a couple of moments?"

"If you both could do that I would sing for you at the top of my lungs." Magnus said.

"Well, Alec found something that might help with that." Izzy said, moving closer to Magnus under the water. Alec handed Magnus the book and flipped to the page. The pages of the book was waterproof do thank goodness for that. Magnus read the pages.

"This seems... easy enough." Magnus said. "Do you think that this will work Alexander?"

"I hope that it does. It should give you a bit of freedom for maybe a small period of time. And then we could spend some time together. I can show you around if you want. It would give you time for a bit of freedom."

Magnus smiled at Alec and he found himself blushing as well. "Okay then. But this spell is only temporary. It should work for us until the sun goes down."

"Well that gives us plenty of time." Izzy said, moving over to start playing cupid with her brother. "But this is only if you want this Magnus. I'm sure that Alec will love it if you spent the day with him."

"Iz-" Alec was cut off as Izzy did the same thing that Jace did to him the night before and held one of his arms behind his back and covered his mouth. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the two siblings as Alec failed to struggle.

"Is this some kind of game that you siblings play?" Magnus asked, pointing at the two of them.

"I'm just saying Magnus. Alec would be delighted to have you up here on the surface. And after all, he did invite you to a nice dinner with my family. My mother, father and brother will be there. Even Jace with his girlfriend."

Alec yelled at his sister and then stopped, knowing that she was not going to give up. She was twenty times worse than Jace was when it came to his love life. Magnus smiled, thinking of going on the surface and meeting Alec's parents. "Hmm... that seems interesting. I mean, I've always wondered what would happen if I went on the surface when I wasn't in an iron net. I mean, only if Alexander agrees. I can't force him to have me up there and embarrass him."

Izzy moved her hand. "Oh please Magnus. From the blush that you give him, you could never embarrass him."

"Izzy, by the angel do you and Jace both have to hand gag me when I talk to Magnus in front of me." Alec said, rolling his eyes but looking back down at Magnus. "But I would really enjoy it if you came up to dinner with me. I think that the spell would work."

Magnus smiled. He looked back down at the book and then at Izzy and Alec. "I'm going to need a few things to make this spell work. Okay? If you two could get me rose petals from an orange rose..."

"On it!" Izzy cried, before Alec could say a thing. "Stay here Alec, I'll be right back."

Izzy pulled up her gown and ran away. Alec and Magnus met eyes. Magnus smiled and waved his hand over the sand, a glass bowl appearing. "Your sister seems interesting." he said as items started to appear inside of the bowl that looked like a bunch of powders that Robert and Max put in their tea. Magnus used his magic tomix the white powders together. Alec licked his lips, trying to find something to say.

"Um... Izzy wasn't lying about dinner. I'd really really love it if you'd join me. I want you there." he said looking over just as Izzy returned with three long stemmed orange roses. She pushed them into Alec's arms. He looked down at the flowers and slowly pushed them over to Magnus.

"Aww... how sweet of you to get me roses." he said, taking them and pulling off the petals. He placed them inside of the bowl and Alec and Izzy watched in amazement as it melted and colored the powders yellow. Magnus snapped his fingers over the powders and it melted down into a liquid. "There we are. Spell is all completed."

"Are you sure that this will work?" Alec asked. "I don't want you to get hurt if this doesn't work out."

"Do not worry Alexander." Magnus said with a wink, before bringing the bowl to his lips and drinking down the liquid. Magnus winced, probably because the taste was terrible. Magnus shook his head and went down under the water.

"Are you okay?" Alec called, going to help if he could.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Magnus said, getting back up from the waters. "My... my body is just getting hot."

Getting hot was an understatement for Magnus. His body felt like it was burned into a furnace. Like his blood and sweat was boiling water. Magnus exhaled hard and went down under the water again. But this time he didn't come up, because he was sinking. His tail was going away and was being replaced with long legs and feet. When Magnus didn't come up, Alec immediately pulled off his shirt and dove his upper body into the water. He grabbed Magnus' body and pulled him out. Alec laid him down on the sand and looked in complete and utter amazement at his legs. Magnus looked over and did the same thing. "By the angel, it worked." Izzy said. "How does it feel?"

"I... I don't know." Magnus said. "Is this how legs are supposed to feel?"

"Here, let me help you." Alec said, moving over and helping Magnus to stand. Alec stood up for a moment and then he almost leaned over and fell. Alec grabbed him and held him down by the waist. "Easy, easy, let me help you okay. One step at a time."

Magnus did as he walk told and he took one step at a time as Alec instructed him to do. Magnus was stepping over and over. Alec smiled at him. "Okay, then... so what do I do now?" Magnus asked.

"Right now, I'm going to teach you how to probably walk and then I'm going to get you some clothes and then dinner with my family and then hanging out until sunset." Alec said. "Come on, time for you to meet my horse."


	8. A War Is Starting

Alec brought Magnus to the Institute and to his room. Magnus was being hidden underneath one of Alec's larger shirts, which he had brought along with him. Alec opened his bedroom door and sat Magnus down on the bed. Magnus couldn't stay seated for long, as he looked around and looked at every single thing in the bedroom. Alec smiled at his curiosity as he looked through his wardrobe for a shirt that would be small enough to fit Magnus and most importantly, fit his flamboyant style. "What's this?" Magnus asked, looking over at the knife that was resting in his weapon stand.

Alec turned over at him, holding the smallest shirt that would fit Magnus. "That? It's a seraph blade." he answered. "I thought that if you knew what shadowhunters were, you'd know what seraph blades are."

"I've only heard of them. I've never seen them." Magnus said, reaching over to it. Alec ran over and took Magnus' hand. They two blushed at the touch of their hands. Alec licked his lips and rubbed his hands over Magnus' knuckles.

"I um... it's just that... only shadowhunters can touch seraph blades. I'm not sure what would happen to you if you touched it." Alec explained, letting him go and holding out the shirt that he had found. "Here... here this should fit you."

Magnus looked at the shirt and looked at it confusedly. He looked at each hole inside of it, confused. It made Alec smile. His curiosity was adorable. Alec walked over and turned Magnus to held him. He took the shirt from his hands.

"Is this a shirt?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Here, put your arms up." Alec said. Magnus did as he was told and he pulled the shirt over his arms. Alec handed him a pair of slacks and held him into that. Alec pulled his necklaced through the shirt so that it showed. Alec pulled Magnus over to the mirror and showed him the clothes that he was wearing. "There... do you like it?"

"It... it looked great." Magnus said, looking down at his legs.

"Yeah, I know that it's going to take awhile to learn to walk. So let me help you. Here, take my hands."

Magnus nodded and took Alec's hands. Alec took a step backwards, motioning for Magnus to do the same. Magnus looked down at his bare feet and he moved forward, taking a step. His ankle wobbled a bit before he found balance and got a hang of what was going on. He took another step as Alec took another step backwards. Alec kept stepping back and back as Magnus started to walk. Alec found himself backed into a wall and Magnus standing right in front of him. The two froze standing in front of one another and they looked deep into their eyes.

"Um... the um... the bruise." Alec said, moving his hand cupping Magnus' cheek. "It's gone."

"Uh... yeah." Magnus said, looking over at Alec. Alec caressed the soft skin of the man standing in front of him. The two from from totally different worlds and yet Alec would do anything to bring him into his. Alec felt drawn to him, like there was something uncontrollably lovable and beautiful about the merman with the purple scales and damp hair. Magnus semmed like he deserved everything. He deserved the world. Alec wanted to give him the sun, the sky, the stars and the sea, if only for them to stay in all those places and forever be together. Alec had feelings for him. Feelings that he was consuming him. Alec didn't know that Magnus had the same feeling in his heart. Magnus wanted to hold Alec's hand as they swam together. He wanted to show the shadowhunter knight all of the beauty of the ocean that he swam in and he wanted to splash him with the waters that he breathed. Magnus felt a pull towards Alec since the day that he had rescued him from the iron net. And that pull had led Magnus to save Alec's life when he had needed it to most. Magnus wanted Alec. And Alec wanted Magnus. They wanted each other and they never wanted to let go.

Alec swallowed the saliva that had been creating a river in his mouth and forced his hand off of Magnus' healed bruise. Magnus looked over at Alec, lust and care in his eyes. Magnus cheek's turned hot and he turned away from Alec for a moment, taking a step back. His first step with tripping of falling over. The two looked at each other and chuckled at the fact that they were getting flustered over this. Alec adjusted the collar of top and smiled. "Um... so I guess that I should tell you about the dinner that we'll be attending." Alec said. "My parents will be there and so will my sister, brother and Jace."

"It must be nice to have siblings." Magnus said back, sitting down on Alec's bed and rubbing the furs. "And a parabatai no less. He must really love you, so do your parents."

"Well... I'm sure that you're father loves you too." Alec said with a smile. The smile went away as soon as he looked over at Magnus and saw that he wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry that your father doesn't love me."

"No, no, no, Alexander. He does... it's just... he expects so much of me. So much that I can't offer. Like with the engagement that he has forced me into."

"Magnus... you don't have to live under your father's reign of terror on your life. You're your own person er- merman." Alec said, making Magnus chuckle. Alec walked over to him and cupped his cheek again, this time Magnus raised his hand and held it in his. The two stared at each other. "You're not your father. You can pave your own way. Look at me... that's exactly what I'm doing."

"But the engagement-"

"To hell with the engagement Magnus! If you don't want it, you don't have to have it! You can help your kingdom in a different way. The way that you do. In your own light. Magnus, be you."

Magnus looked down at the ground. Thinking of what Alec said. He was right. He could help his father his way. In his own light. Magnus smiled and stood up from the bed. He swung a lit from loss of balance but quickly found his way to stand straightly. "Well Alexander, I believe that we have a dinner to attend."

Alec smiled and nodded. He took Magnus' hand in his and the two started to walk out of the room.

* * *

King Asmodeus was swimming around the ranks of his huge army. They all were dressed in their armor, holding their spears and pointing it up at the sea. Asmodeus circled them, making sure that they were ready and prepared for war. Asmodeus swam away from them to pick up his trident when another merman swam inside of the room. Asmodeus turned over to see that it was his son's fiance, Sebastian. Asmodeus smiled and nodded his way. "Sebastian." he said to him. "Come, join us."

"My king, I cannot find Magnus." Sebastian said, getting straight to the point.

"What in the name of the waters are you talking about?" Asmodeus asked, swimming over to his future son in law and putting his trident down.

"I can not find him your majesty. I went to find my betrothed and I failed to find him. I've looked all over the oceans for him. I've even tried sending out some of the most powerful and stubborn demons out looking for him. He's nowhere in the waters." Sebastian exclaimed, earning a few murmurs from the soldiers of mermen and women. Asmodeus got angry that the speaking and slammed his trident, making the water wave and silencing everyone immediately. The king of the ocean looked over at the man that he had given his son away to.

"Any evidence as to where my son has gone?!" Asmodeus boomed.

Sebastian shook his head as he pulled something from behind his bare back. It was the waterproof parchment that was used down in the underwater kingdom. He handed it to the king of the oceans. Asmodeus snatched it from Sebastian and slammed it into the chest of one of his soldiers. "Read it out loud." he ordered.

The soldier set down his spear and read the letter. "This is a declaration of war. You've sent your demons, we'll send our knights. We are done with you demons, which is why we have your son. You will fight us for him." the merman looked up at his king after he had finished reading the parchment. The king slammed his trident on the ground and screamed loudly. Sebastian gave a sly smile before changing it into a concerned frown.

"These... these land dwellers have the prince?" Asmodeus growled.

"It would appear that way my king." the merman that had read the parchment said.

"How do we get my beloved back?" Sebastian asked. "I will not abandon him."

"Men, fan out!" Asmodeus boomed. "Search the entire ocean and the most damp land that you can find to look for any evidence of where these nephilim are holding our prince captive!"

"Yes my king!" the soldier's said in unison before swimming out of the waters. Asmodeus turned over to Sebastian and gripped his trident tightly.

"Find the prince, or I'll make sure that you live the rest of your life in pain and suffering." Asmodeus shoved Sebastian away from him and swam away as fast as he could. As soon as he was alone, Sebastian smiled and swam out of the room. He made his way out of the ocean and over to the beach. He swam upwards and climbed onto the beach. He groaned as his tail turned into legs and he leaned up against the tree for support and air.

"So... is it done?"

Johnathan Morgenstern turned over to the dark trees connected to the beach and smiled. "It has. I delivered the note as you requested. The king of the ocean is angered that his son has been taken." The waves became more agressive and they slammed onto the beach hard and foamy. Johnathan smiled and turned over as the figure came out. "It won't be long now. The war will begin just as you inquired. And The Clave and all demon blooded creatures will be destroyed."

"Yes, yes, yes, it's just that you forgot one insignificant little detail."

"If you are talking about the prince father, he has been disposed of. I made sure to be too caring and romantic towards him that he would ultimately run off. And I searched the ocean for him. He's not there."

"That's because he's on land, like you are now." the figure yelled, throwing clothes at Johnathan. Johnathan caught them off guard, looking over at the man that led the coup and who had helped birth him.

"What in the name of the angel are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saw him. That Lightwood boy has been seeing him in the ocean for awhile and he's found a spell to give the prince legs. He's with him now, not running off into the sea! By midnight, he'll be back in the waters! And what will the king say if he finds out that his son isn't actually being held hostage by the shadowhunters and he's safe and sound?! My plan will be ruined!"

"I didn't know! I guess that I will have to get rid of Alec Lightwood."

"No." the figure said with a smile, coming out and patting his son on the cheek. "You've done enough. From here on out, you will listen to my plan and listen to it exactly."

"Yes father." Johnathan said with a nod.

Valentine smiled and nodded. "Now, you'll need to be in the water at a little bit before midnight."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was a bit shorter then what I am used to writing, but that's because I want the next chapter to be all action packed and romantic and all that jazz. So yeah, I also you'd like to thank you for all of the support of this story. It's one of my favorites and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it.**_

 _ **So be sure to follow, favorite, share and review and I'll see you all super duper soon.**_


	9. Dinner with The Lightwoods

_**Um, fun fact... I hate Robert. I mean, who doesn't really hate him if you think about it. So, don't be shocked that Maryse is married to Luke. Also, super sorry for the long, long wait for a new chapter. I'm sorry and please enjoy.**_

* * *

"Is Alec coming to dinner this time?" Max asked, getting annoyed while he helped his mother set up the long table where their dinner would be served.

"Be patient Max." Luke said, pressing a kiss against the top of his Izzy's head, who was sitting down and polishing her ring. Maryse had married Robert Lightwood when she was younger. But as the years passed that they had children, Robert thought that he could have an affair. And when it was discovered by Maryse, she was dumped him and fell in love with another man named Lucian "Luke" Garroway. Luke treated her the way that she deserved to be treated and always told her where he was and how long he would be. Izzy, Alec and Max saw Luke as their father, despite everything with Robert. They adored Luke.

"Alec promise that he would be here and he will be." Izzy finished for her step father, pinching his arm as he passed over to Max. He laughed at her

"And from what I hear, he'll be showing up with a guest." Maryse said in a sing-songy voice, pulling up her long skirt and striding past her husband and leading her youngest child to his seat. "I really hope that he's handsome."

"Who? Alec, he's your son dear." Luke said.

"No Luke. Firstly, he's our son." Maryse said, slapping her husband upside the bed playfully. "And secondly, I was talking about his supposed mystery guest."

"Ah." Luke said, understandingly. He kissed his wife's cheek and turned over. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab the food."

Luke walked passed the doors that led back to the kitchens while Maryse started to pour Izzy some wine. Izzy smiled. "Thanks mom." she said, turning over to the windows. She saw a horse at the bottom of the windows. "Oh! Speaking of Alec, he's here!"

"How do you know?" Maryse asked as Max jumped up from his chair and ran over to the window where Izzy had been looking through.

"Because I recognize Ilio from a distance ever since I rode him and he made he hurl chunks." Izzy said.

"Disgusting Isabelle." Maryse said with a smile. She walked over to the window and looked through. She saw her son jumping down from the horse. Alec looked up at the window and smiled. He waved before helping the mystery person down from the horse. Maryse pushed Max back to his seat. Maryse walked back to his seat and sat down, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Well, I must say that that guest of his is quite handsome."

"He's very, very shiny. Like he's been underwater. Or he wears a lot of glitter." Max said.

Izzy coughed on her wine with a sly smile. She knew that both of those things were true. If only Max knew that Alec's shiny, glittery, handsome guest was a merman and was actually always underwater. The door from the kitchens opened and Luke walked inside with a cart filled with covered food. He started to place the plates and bowls down when the front door to the room opened up. Alec walked inside. Maryse smiled widely, seeing her son. "Alec!" Maryse cried, running over in her heels. She pulled her son close in a hug. Alec hugged her back.

"Hi mother!" Alec said. "So sorry for missing dinner last time."

"Don't worry about it Alec. Come here." Luke said. Alec leaned over and hugged his step-father.

"So, who and where is your shiny, glittery guest?" Izzy asked, pretending to be nonchalant as she sipped her wine. Alec gave her the finger before turning to the door.

"He's out here." Alec said, going to the door. He looked through where Magnus was standing, licking his lips nervously. He held out his hand to Magnus, reassuringly. Alec caught his eyes and saw that he was nervous. But Magnus saw Alec's eyes, saw the calmness and the care. Magnus slowly moved over and took Alec's outstretched hand. Alec held his palm comfortingly and tightly. Alec pulled Magnus inside of the room. Magnus kept his head down as Alec rubbed the back of his palm. "Mom, Luke, Max, this is Magnus."

Magnus raised his head a bit and waved. Maryse moved forward and held out her hand. "Hello there. My name is Maryse."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus said in a low voice with a low bow.

Maryse smiled with slapping her son's chest. Alec took a step back a bit confused. "How formal. Please, just call me Maryse."

"And I'm Lucian, but you can call me Luke." Luke said, moving over. Magnus put his head down to bow but Luke raised his hand up. "Please, there's no need to be so formal."

Magnus nodded and looked down at the shorter, younger shadowhunter before him. "And you must be Max. Alexander has told me a lot about you."

"I like him." Max said with a wide smile, looking over at Alec. Alec winked at him.

"And I believe that you've already met Izzy." Luke said, putting his hand on Magnus' back and leading him towards a chair.

"Yes, we have.." Izzy said as a joke before motioning Magnus over to sit next to her. Magnus sat down and nodded at her. "How was the ride here?"

"It was… calm." Magnus said. "I've never really rode on a horse before."

"You've never rode on a horse before?" Max asked. "Are you from like… another island or something?"

Alec chuckled at his little brother. He sat down next to his mother. "Yes Max. He is from another island."

Luke walked over and grabbed the cover of one of the dishes. He pulled it back. "Here were are. Freshly cooked salmon."

Magnus' eyes widened at the sight of the fish and Alec's eyes went to him. Magnus looked like he was getting pale. Izzy looked at the two of them. Alec and Izzy met eyes and had an entire conversation, argument and agreement through their eye contact. Izzy nodded at that and turned over to Luke and Maryse. "Oh Alec, you should have told them!" Izzy said.

Magnus looked over at Alec as he faked a sorry shrug. "I'm so sorry Magnus." he said with a wink. Magnus got the picture and just nodded, trying to hide the paleness and his uneasiness. "Mother, Luke, I should have told you that Magnus doesn't eat fish before you asked the cooks to make dinner."

"Oh!" Maryse gasped. "Oh Magnus, I am so so sorry!"

"It's… it's fine." Magnus said, wiping some hair out of his eyes. "Fish just… just basically makes me sick. I think that it's something with my stomach."

"We are so sorry Magnus." Luke said, closing the lid and picking up the tray. "You wait right there. I'll ask the cooks to make something else, quick as can be."

"Thanks Luke." Alec said with a smile. He looked over at Magnus. "I'm sorry Magnus."

"Here sweetheart, drink this. It's mead. Honey wine. It should try to calm your unieasiness." Maryse said, pouring a small amount into a glass and handing it to Magnus. Magnus took the glass and smiled.

"Thank you so much Maryse." Magnus said, sipping the sweet drink. "And… can I just say, your skirt is gorgeous. Is that handmade sewing?"

"Why yes. Yes it is." Maryse said, taking her seat. "How could you guess?"

"No seamstress could make that skirt look as amazing as a mother. My mother used to knit me the best sweaters before her passing. I have a feeling that all mothers have the same amazing sewing work in their genes."

"Why thank you so much Mr um-"

"Bane. Mr. Magnus Bane. But please, just call me Magnus."

"You're really, really nice. You're like a royal or a politican." Max said. "Are you a shadowhunter?"

"Um…" Magnus tried to answer.

"Max, don't be rude." Izzy snapped, opening one of the other plates and handing Magnus a roll. Magnus chewed into the roll. Luke came back a moment later with a huge covered bowl.

"Again Magnus, I am so sorry. I didn't even ask Alec what you could or couldn't eat. Here. This is fettuccine alfredo. Can you eat that?"

"I've never had it." Magnus answered honestly.

"It's pasta." Max said.

"As long as it doesn't have fish, I think that I'll be okay."

"Oh good." Maryse started to add some food to Magnus' plate. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Magnus seemed to be making a great impression on Alec's family. Izzy already liked Magnus. And he seemed to make an imprint on his family. Maryse enjoyed speaking to him about sewing and fashion, Max enjoyed Magnus' seemingly endless knowledge about the ocean and Luke enjoyed his opinions on politics. It made Alec grin. He was already so fond of Magnus, maybe even falling for him. He was happy to see his family enjoying their time with him as well. They had been eating for hours. Maryse, tipsy from her mead, was leaning against her husband's shoulder as she snickered from a joke Magnus was telling about his father.

Alec looked up to grab another roll but noticed that they sky was becoming a dark red. "Oh um… well, I should be getting Magnus back home." he said, getting Magnus's attention.

"What?" Magnus, Izzy and Maryse said in unison.

"Alec, it's barely even sunset." Luke said. "And I'm quite taking a likeness to Magnus. He's very enjoyable."

Izzy suddenly remembered that Alec said that it was sunset and she patted Magnus' hand. "Alec's right Luke." she said, looking over at Magnus and motioning to the window.

Magnus raised his eyebrows confusedly and turned over. She saw that the sky was becoming orange and the sun was moving to disappear. Magnus nodded then. "Oh, you're right. I should be getting back home. It's a long walk itself, and if I want to get there soon, I need to leave."

Alec stood up from his chair and held out his hand to Magnus. Magnus got up from his chair and walked over to Alec, taking his hand in his. "Sorry to have to leave so already Luke, mother. But I'll be back after bringing him home so we can have some dessert."

"It's fine Alec." Max said, getting up from his chair and hugging Magnus' legs. Magnus stumbled back a bit but instantly returned the hug. Max pulled away and held out his hand for Magnus to shake. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Bane."

"Very nice meeting you as well." Magnus said honestly while shaking the younger man's hand. "I hope to see you all again one day."

"We would like that was well. Have a safe ride out." Luke said, shaking Magnus' hand. As Izzy and Maryse got up to hug Magnus, Luke whispered into his son's ear: "He's a keeper. You should ask him to have dinner more often. Maybe without all of us around?"

"Luke!" Alec shouted and whispered. "Sshhh. Come on."

Luke rolled his eyes and went to hold his wife's waist. "What are you telling him Lucian?" she asked as Luke pressed a loving kiss to her cheek.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty head about." he responded, turning over to Magnus and Alec again. "Have a safe ride home."

"Thank you so much for everything." Magnus said as Alec opened the door to exit.

"Bye mom. Tell dad I said to fuck off." Alec said, making the entire room laugh as he left. Alec led Magnus down the stairs and back outside where Ilio was waiting peacefully.

"If I had known that we would be going out to a dining building or hall, I would have made myself seem a bit less wet." Magnus said with a smile.

"They loved you." Alec said. "Despite how damp your hair looked."

Magnus smiled. Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and helped him onto Ilio's saddle. Magnus was a bit shocked from the hold and he chuckled as Magnus sat him down onto the saddle. "Well, we should probably hurry up before the sun sets and I end up suffocating."

"Oh I won't let that happen." Alec said, hopping onto the top of the saddle. Magnus wrapped his hands against his chest. Alec rubbed Ilio's mane. "Come on boy."

Ilio started running and running and running as fast as he possibly could. Magnus rested his cheek on Alec's back as Ilio rode through the roads to get to the beach. Alec felt as if his life was getting better and better ever since he had met Magnus. Magnus was the ray of sunshine that had changed his life. Alec made his way down towards the beaches as the sky was getting purple and pink and the sun was going down on the sky. Magnus wiped the top of his head as the sun was getting closer and closer to the ground. He shook his head as Alec jumped down. He looked over at her.

"The spell is wearing off." Alec said, pulling Magnus off of the saddle. Magnus' feet hit the ground and he started to wobble. Alec grabbed him quickly and held him in a bridal carry. "Come on, we need to get you to the ocean."

Alec walked over to the closest ocean wave and started to slowly pry off Magnus' clothes. "Woah, woah, woah Alexander. If we were going to go there, I thought that we would at least have dinner first."

Alec blushed at Magnus' flirty wit. "Didn't we just have dinner?" he said back with a wink.

Magnus chuckled before fanning his face. "Okay, I'm literally boiling. Throw me in the water."

"Throw you?"

"Use your shadowhunter strength. I'll swim back. Just throw me. God, I'm on fire!"

Alec laid Magnus down as he pulled off his shoes and his pants. He grabbed Magnus by the ankles. "Are you ready? I don't want to break you ankles."

"I don't have ankles. I have a tail." Magnus said. "Come on, throw pretty boy."

Alec picked up Magnus and threw him with all his strength into the blue waters. Magnus was swung into the air and turned around and around and around until he hit the cold water. Alec ran over to the side and looked out for Magnus. He knew Magnus was a good swimmer. He had saved his life once from a demon. He would be able to swim back from where he was. He would be able to swim back to him. Magnus needed to make it back to him. Alec needed Magnus to make it back to him. Alec looked around the beach, looking for him as the sun finally set and the sky started to turn a navy blue. Alec didn't know if the spell was working. He didn't know if the spell was going to end terribly and he didn't know if the spell would kill Magnus.

Alec would feel terrible if Magnus died because this spell. He would feel terrible if Magnus didn't make it back to him. Alec turned around to look for Magnus again, but he turned over and saw something pop out from the shallow waters. Alec's eyes widened. "Mags!" he cried, running over to him and kneeling down in the waters, not caring at all that his slacks were getting wet. He grabbed Magnus by the cheek. "Oh you're okay! Thank the angel."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Magnus said, pulling up his beautiful tail. "See, I have my tail and everyth-"

Magnus was shut up as Alec slammed his lips against Magnus'. Magnus' eyes widened in a bit of shock from the kiss and Alec pulled away as soon as he could. "I'm… I'm sorry." he said. "It's just… I couldn't bare the thought of losing-"

Magnus cut Alec off this time by pressing a hard kiss against his lips. Alec kissed back and held Magnus' neck in his hands. Finally. After a long time of having these feelings for Magnus, he could finally scream them out. The two pulled away when Alec needed air. "Well darling." Alec said, rubbing his hand over Alec's cheek. "That was worth the wait."

"Yeah… yeah it was." Alec whispered.

It became silent between them. The only sounds were the waves crashing against the shore. Magnus' hands were placed against Alec's chest while Alec held Magnus jaw comforting. "Um… Alexander. I'm… My father is having a ball tomorrow night. I won't be attending. I want to get to know my new shadowhunter lover." Magnus said.

"Lover?" Alec repeated. "You mean that you want me to be your lover?"

"I thought you already were my lover." Magnus said, moving over and pressing a quick kiss against his lips. "I have to go."

"Please don't leave." Alec begged. "I want you to stay here. With me."

"I want that to. But my father will be here for all hell if I don't make it home by the time the moonlight hits the waves." Magnus said, rubbing Alec's cheek. "But you have me for all time tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Swim safely."

"Then you ride safely my Alexander." Magnus said, kissing his lips again. Alec slowly moved his hand away from Magnus as Magnus went back deep into the waters. Alec smiled happily. He got up from the waters and walked back over towards Ilio.

* * *

Magnus went down deep into the waters, his heart hammering. He had finally kissed Alec. Finally. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to be close to him again. Magnus went deeper and deeper into the waters until he touched the land below. His hand went to his chest. Alec. Was so loving. So kind. Magnus moved to swim back back up, but something slammed into his back. "Sshh, sshh, sshh my prince." cooed the voice of Sebastian.

Magnus no longer could move. His body was getting stiffer and stiffer, more frozen. Yet Magnus wasn't going unconscious. Magnus' body floated into Sebastian's waiting arms. "Gotcha."


	10. The War

**_Someone said online that the Malec wedding seems rushed. Well, what do you expect from a TV show that needs to end on a good note after it was cancelled by a shitty network?_**

 ** _#SaveShadowhunters_**

* * *

Asmodeus had been swimming around his throne room in circle. He was worrying and worrying and worrying. Magnus was supposed to be home by now. His don never missed the chance to dress up? Where was his son? What had happened to him? Where was Magnus? Had he run away after what happened between then and that note he was given was just a fake? God, Asmodeus hoped that was true because at least Magnus would be somewhere safe. Or was he really taken? There was a war brewing and that note could have been forged. That made the underwater king even more anxious and angry. Why would anyone take Magnus and not him? He deserved this, not his beautiful boy! And where was the bastard that had taken him?! Asmodeus swore to himself, if he found who had stripped his son from the waters that were his home, he would turn them into sea foam. Asmodeus screamed, through his trident at the wall. It sunk deep inside of the wall. Asmodeus screamed louder. Where was Magnus!?

"My king!" Azazel yelled, swimming inside of the room. He swam over to his king and took his shoulder in his hands. "You must calm down my king."

"How can I?! I have no idea what the hell is going on up on the surface! I have no idea who took the prince and why! I don't even know if he's alive!" Asmodeus yelled back, pushing Azazel off of him.

"Magnus will be alright, he is a smart boy. A prince and you raised him. If something terrible has really befallen him he will find a way to overcome and escape it."

"You can not be sure about that old friend. "

"How can I? It's not like Magnus snuck away from me to swim up on the surface millions of times." Asmodues chuckled weakly. Azazel pressed his hand on his back "We will find Magnus or he will escape himself. But we will not give up on the prince."

"You're right." Asmodeus said. "You're always right."

"I am your personal adviser for a reason."

"I will find my son though. But what I do know, is that if I do not find Magnus by the time that the sun goes down, I am going to war with the shadowhunters and all of the surface dwellers!"

Thinking about not finding the prince made Asmodues' mood worsen. He was not going to have his son stripped from him. No! Asmodeus screamed louder, the coral chandelier at the top of the roof shaking. Azazel moved his magic, keeping the chandelier in place perfectly so that it didn't fall and kill him or his king. Then, there was the sound of someone swimming inside. The king and his right hand turned around and saw a knight swim inside.

"My king!" the knight cried. "You… you need to come with me. Someone requests a meeting."

"Who dares?" Asmodeus asked, almost like he didn't care.

"It's… It's the prince's fiance. He's here."

Azazel and Asmodeus both met eyes. What was Sebastian doing here? Why wasn't he out looking for Magnus? Asmodeus swam past the knight and Azazel as fast as he could. His friend and adviser struggling to catch up. The underwater king swam outside of the palace and met the blonde hair of his son's fiance. He looked… almost distraught. Asmodeus swam to him, begging for good news.

"Sebastian!" he cried. "The prince… my son… where is he?"

Sebastian turned to the king. He had an angry look on his face. He curled his hands into fists and shook his head.

"The land dwellers. I saw them… they're holding the prince." he said. If only it was the truth.

Asmodeus' eyes almost turned red and his ears seemed like they were blowing steam. Those land walkers. How dare they?! Asmodeus screamed, raising his hand and pulling the trident to him with his magic.

"Those shadowhunters, those downworlders up there… all of them will die!" he growled. He held up his trident to Sebastian's neck. "You! You will lead my army of demons!"

"Yes my king."

Asmodeus slammed his trident in the water, sending a wave of water throughout the entire ocean. "PREPARE FOR WAR!" he yelled to all of his people.

* * *

Alec was excited to see Magnus again. He had actually told Magnus how he felt last night. He had actually told him that he was falling in love with him. And Alec kissed him. He actually kissed him. And Magnus kissed him back. He actually felt the same. Alec woke up later that day with a wide smile on his face. He had never awoken that happy in a long time. Alec yanked himself out of bed and his eyes immediately met with his window that gave a beautiful look over the ocean that Magnus lived. The water looked like a beautiful, large sapphire. It was beautiful.

But not as beautiful as Magnus. Magnus' eyes were a beautiful color, almost like gold. His tail was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even better than a priceless, rare jewel. Alec walked over to the large window, looking out as the sun shone down on the waters and shining beautifully. Alec smiled. He wanted to see his lover.

Lover.

Woah. The word seemed a bit strange coming from his mind. It was strange. But good. Alec loved that word. And loved that that word was now associated in his mind with the beautiful Magnus Bane. Alec turned away from the window and continued to dress. He needed to head to the beach. He wanted to see Magnus as soon as humanly possible. Alec pulled his his armor on and moved to grab his bow, when his eyes met the window and the beach. Alec froze. He saw something on the beach. Something... strange. There was a person on the beach. Alec quickly pulled his stele off of his desk and ran it onto his vision rune. His vision zoomed in a bit on the beach.

He could see a bit more clearly now. He saw someone, dressed in dark brown walking across the beach. Lugging something over his shoulder. Alec squinted, looking to see if he could recognize the person. He did.

It was Valentine.

What was Valentine doing on the beach? And what was he lugging? Valentine pulled the thing on his shoulder, tightening his grip. But whatever he was holding moved to the side and it shone in the sun. Alec knew that shine. And as he ran his stele through his vision rune again to see for himself he was right.

It was Magnus.

Alec lost his breath. Magnus. He wasn't moving. He looked completely still in Valentine's arms. But his lips were moving. Alec ran his fingers right his hearing rune and he shoved the window opened.

"Help! Help me!" Magnus voice screamed.

"Shut your mouth fish boy." Valentine said, not even moving to hurt Magnus. To even lay his hands on him. "We need to hurry along before the battle starts."

 _Battle?,_ Alec thought. _What the hell did he mean battle?_

Alec grabbed his bow and nocked it with a small arrow. Alec had designed it with Izzy when he was at the beach a few months before he had met Magnus. The two of them had made it so that they could hit in the smallest places when they are attacked. That way when the arrow hit, it could temporary paralyze. Or it could be used as a blood tracker. Which was exactly what Alec was going to do now. He nocked the arrow and held it up close to his nose. He looked, aiming for the thigh. It wouldn't kill, maim or cause too much pain. But it would make a small cut and the blood would drip, drip, drip. Leaving a trail. For him to find Valentine and Magnus. Alec was ready to let the arrow fly when there was a knock at his door.

"Crap." he mutter, lowering the bow just a bit before letting it back up where it was. "Focus Alec... focus..."

There was another knock. "Alec!" called Jace.

Alec let the arrow fly. He watched with his sight as the air flew through the air and hit Valentine in the thigh. The man groaned in pain a bit, before he continued walking. Alec nodded. Jace opened the door and walked inside. He saw Alec, sitting by the opened window with his bow in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing Alec?" Jace asked.

"It's Valentine." Alec said, setting his bow down and grabbing his stele.

"What? What's Valentine?" Jace asked.

"It was him. Remember? Raj said something about the leader of a coup. The Circle." Alec explained. "Look. It was Valentine."

Jace walked over and looked through the window. He snatched Alec's stele from him and ran it through his vision rune. He looked and saw Valentine.

"Holy shit." he said. "Alec, he-he has Magnus."

"I know. And he also said something about a battle." Alec said. "I think that it has something to do with the ocean. Something's going on."

"Should I go and fetch Izzy?"

"No... no... I need to go alone. Spy on Valentine, see what he's doing and maybe who's he's working with. But I do need you to do something for me."

Jace nodded. "Anything for you parabatai."

"I need you to go to Underhill and ask him for the book on merfolk."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what Magnus said about his father when you met him? His father cares about him, a little too much that he is trying to marry him off. Imagine if he hears about his son going missing." Alec explained. "And Underhill can help us. Underhill knows every single book in the library and what they're for and how they can help. Go to him, ask him if there's any way that we can go into the ocean."

Jace nodded. "I can do that."

"And find Jonathan."

"Jonathan? Why?"

"That's Valentine's son. Maybe he knows what his father is planning, maybe he doesn't. But maybe he can help us."

"I'll look for him."

Alec nodded, he swung on foot through the opened window and whistles for Ilio. After a few seconds, his horse, ran over. Happy to go out on another ride with Alec. Alec turned over to Jace.

"If something goes wrong, on either end. Surface or the ocean, let Izzy and Mom know first. They can help." Alec said.

"You can count on me parabatai." Jace said. "Be careful."

Alec turned back over and jumped out of the window. He took hold of his horse's reins and patted her mane. "Ilio, come on. Magnus is in danger. Come on, to the beach."

Ilio listened to her rider and took off running towards the sandy beach. Ilio noticed how desperate Alec looked and she hurried. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Alec pulled lightly on her reins as he approached the beach and they bothe landed on the sand. Alec looked down. His arrow had landed where it needed. He saw small and medium sized droplets of blood. Alec rubbed Ilio's mane as he looked. Valentine couldn't have gotten very far, especially since Alec had only seen him cross by a couple of moments ago.

Alec jumped off of his horse and ran his stele through his silence rune. He needed to be careful. If Valentine saw him, he would kill Magnus. And then everything would go to shit. Alec looked over at Ilio.

"Stay here, okay girl?" he said. "If I'm not back in two hours, go and find Jace, okay?"

Ilio nodded and gave a soft neigh. Alec chuckled.

"Okay, good. Now go and graze."

Ilio rode off as she was instructed. Alec turned back over to the blood trail. He prayed that Valentine wasn't going to hurt Magnus. Not after they had told each other how they feel. Not after Alec finally told himself that was falling deep in love with the merman prince. Alec was not going to let someone like Valentine take him away from him. He was not going to let Magnus die. He was not going to let Magnus get hurt.

* * *

"You're starting a war. What you're doing is going to cause a war!" Magnus yelled, his entire body limp in the hold of one of his wicked captors.

Magnus knew that he knew should have trusted Sebastian, if that even was his real name. But of course. He had a golden heart and gave him a chance.

"I know." responded his kidnapped as he walked up a small sandy hill. "This war will get rid of your disgusting family and your disgusting downworld people. And not only that, but it will get rid of those shadowhunters that believe that you people are equal to ours."

"There's no reason for us to fight." Magnus said. "We can be allies, friends and lovers."

"Please. Shadowhunters are the superior race. And you need to die in order for us to restart as the pure blooded species." Valentine said, walking inside of the cave that he walked up to.

He slowly moved down and laid Magnus down on the sand inside of the cave. Magnus groaned in anger. Valentine smiled, seeing him there. Unable to move and unable to fight against the coup leader.

"You know who my father is." Magnus said. "He's the king. He will find me. He will kill you when he finds out that you kidnapped me. And so will my Alexander."

"Please." Valentine said. "You're paralyzed now. Right at my mercy. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

Valentine, to prove his point, moved over and pressed his hand hard against Magnus' neck. Choking him. Magnus couldn't fight back. He choked. Valentine smiled.

"P-Please..." Magnus coughed.

Valentine pulled his hand away and pressed his knee against Magnus' chest. Magnus coughed loudly in pain. "I want to watch your people die. I want to watch as my shadowhunters shoot them down with arrows, slice them with their swords. And when the fighting is down. And everyone is dead... I'll drag your father and your Alexander's body here. And make you watch as I slice their necks."

Valentine pulled out a cloth from his back pocket. Magnus tried to fight, but he couldn't. He was stuck completely still. Valentine tied the cloth over his eyes.

"It'd be best if you didn't see the war until it's time for you to die." Valentine whispered.

Magnus heard the sand crunch from where he was and Valentine walk away. Magnus sighed in panic.

A war was coming. A war was starting.


	11. Don't You Dare

Alec had just heard everything that was said. Valentine had orchestrated the attack. He had planned the war that would start. He knew that Magnus' father would turn the entire world upside down if it meant that his son was away from any harm. He knew that Magnus' kidnapping would be the start of a war between the land and the ocean realm. Of course Valentine would do this. Valentine always hated the downworld and always hated the way that they were a bit superior to shadowhunter knights. But Alec never thought that he would go this far. Far enough as to start a war that could destroy the entire downworld. Alec gripped his bow, his knuckles turning white. How dare he? How dare he try to start a war for his own personal hatred? Of the downworld. Of the merfolk. Of Magnus? Alec wanted to kill him. But that wouldn't help. He needed to actually have a plan to help Magnus, Asmodeus, the merkingdom and the shadowhunter knights. Alecas Valentine spoke again.

"It'd be best if you didn't see the war until it's time for you to die." Valentine said in a whispered.

Then there was the crunch of the sand. Valentine was approaching the exit of the cave. Alec moved back as best he could and hide behind the cave. He watched as Valentine walked out, looking proud of himself. Valentine smiled, adjusting his vest and moving his fingers to whistle for his horse. Alec struck first, walking over and covering Valentine's mouth with his hand. Valentine screamed as Alec dragged him away from the cave. He threw him down in the sand and held up his bow.

"You sick bastard." he growled.

"Ah." Valentine said, shaking his head and smiling. "Mister Lightwood. I have to say, I didn't expect for you to come for the merman for a while."

"You're fucking insane. You send Raj and Jonathan to try and capture Magnus. Then you have your own son disguise himself to infiltrate the merkingdom?" Alec said. "This is evil. You're evil!"

"It's not evil. It's balancing the scale. Those downworlders… those merpeople, thing that they're better than us. We are shadowhunter knights. Nephilim. With blood from angels in our veins. They're demons. They're disgusting and sick. They need to die. Killing them would be too simple. Having them attack us, will convince everyone that they are the vile monsters that they are." Valentine explained, forcing himself on his hands and knees with an evil smile on his face. "This war will finally show everyone that the downworld deserves to die."

"I should fucking kill you." Alec sneered, pulling up bow higher. "Valentine, you're under arrest."

"Please." Valentine said, standing up and pulling out two small chakram blades. He spun them and smiled. "You can't take me down."

"I will when you hurt the ones I love."

Alec lunged, swinging his bow at Valentine. Valentine moved over as the bow hit the hand. He raised his leg and kicked Alec in the stomach. Alec groaned, curling over on himself. Valentine stood up and punching Alec in the face. Alec fell down. Valentine chuckled. He moved to slam the blade on Alec's back, but the younger nephilim turned over. The blade hit the sand. Alec nocked the bow and shot an arrow right into Valentine's shoulder. He screamed in pain, letting go of one of his chakrams. Alec kicked Valentine in the stomach and swung him in the face with his bow.

"I gotta admit, you are well trained." Valentine said while coughing out sand.

"I'm one of the best." Alec said, moving to nock another arrow.

He aimed for the neck when he heard it. The voice of the most kindest, careful and beautiful person that Alec's ever met screamed out.

"HELP!" Magnus screamed from afar.

Alec turned over instantly. Magnus. Was he alright? Was he hurt?

Valentine smiled at his distraction and kicked his legs from underneath him. Alec fell down hard on his head. Valentine sat on his hips and held down his neck with one hand held up his blade to Alec. Alec fought as best he could to get air or break free. Valentine's grip tightened

"The best huh. I guess I know you're weakness now." Valentine sneered, looming closer to Alec's face. "Don't worry, once I get rid of you, I'll take care of him. Good care of him. Maybe I'll cut off his fin and leave him to die in the oceans"

Alec coughed at the lack of oxygen. But he needed to fight. He raised his knee and hit Valentine's hard in the groin. Valentine huffed in pain, taking his hands away from Alec's neck. The younger shadowhunter sat himself up, moving his head up and slamming it against Valentine's nose. Valentine yelled in pain, swinging at Alec and cutting him in the face. Blood started to flow from his left cheekbone as he fell down. He sat up, looking over at Valentine. He dropped his bow and grabbed Valentine by the back of his neck. He started to hit the man repeatedly and repeatedly in the face and nose. More blood spilled from his nose and lips.

Valentine moved his hand and grabbed Alec's elbow aggressively. Alec yelped in pain as Valentine forced the two of them back onto the sand. Alec hissed from the pain in his back. He picked himself back up just as Valentine did.

"I wonder if this turns on your merman?" Valentine coughed as he punched Alec in the face again. Alec fell to the sand. "Wait… how can you turn on a merman? You can't now can you Mister Lightwood?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Alec hissed, raising his leg and kicking Valentine in the neck and forcing him back down. "Talk about Magnus."

"He'll be dead soon anyways. You should get used to people speaking about him like the disgusting waste of air that he is."

Alec yelled out, punching his nose. The two forced themselves up. Valentine still had his blade in his hands. Alec looked over and saw his bow, laying there on the ground. He turned over to his back. His quiver was still filled with arrows. He had a plan. Alec held up in his stance. Valentine chuckled.

"You're dead Lightwood." he growled, advancing over to him.

As he did Alec pulled out an arrow and slammed it into Valentine's knee. The Circle member screamed in pain. Alec pulled off his quiver and spun it, hitting Valentine hard on the head. He fell down to the floor unconscious. Alec exhaled loudly, gasping a bit for air. The fight had almost taken something out of him. Energy. Alec groaned, moving to touch the cut that Valentine had given him. It wasn't bleeding terribly. He would be okay. But he needed to worry about someone else. Magnus. Alec quickly pulled on his quiver, grabbed his bow and ran over to the cave. Magnus had to be okay.

* * *

Magnus was so afraid when Valentine had left. He was completely unable to move and he was just stuck there. Valentine had hidden him deep inside of the cave. There was no way that someone was going to hear him and that come for him. And he doubted that someone would actually help him. He was a kidnapped merman prince. Someone would think that they were going crazy or that Magnus wasn't even real. Magnus tried to move himself upwards so that he could attempt escape. But he couldn't. He was completely and utterly numb. His body was paralyzed. Magnus groaned out in frustration. Why? Why? Why?! Why didn't he go with his gut when it came to trusting his new fiance?! He knew that there was something wrong with him. He knew that something about him was wrong and crazy. But of course, of course Magnus gave him a small amount of trust.

And now here he was.

Stuck inside of this cave. A prisoner that would become a murder victim. Who knew when Valentine and his identity stealing son would be back. He wish that he could see them. If Valentine hadn't blindfolded him, then he could see what was happening. Had the war started? Was his father alright? Was Alexander alright? Oh no. If something happened to Alexander… because of him… Magnus screamed in anger.

"HELP!" he called out to the best of his ability with his hoarse voice.

Everything was getting hot around him. He had turned back to a merman and he hadn't been in the water for at least three hours now. He coughed. Along with his body, his throat was completely dry and scratchy. Magnus needed water. Water to drink and water to hydrate. Or he would die. Maybe this is what Valentine was expecting. For him to die from loss of water. The underwater prince hoped from a response. But there was none. There was no one responding to him. It was just him there. Magnus screamed out again. He wished that he would just be able to move. At least then he would warn his people or his Alexander.

"HELP, HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" Magnus screamed, before coughing loudly.

Magnus wished that he could pull off the blindfold over his eyes so that he would know what was happening. He groaned in annoyance and pain. He was going to scream out in pain when he heard the crunch of the sand close to him. Magnus was unable to move his head so he just looked out in concern. Was Valentine back to kill him? Did Sebastian, no Jonathan, here to finally kill him and officially start to war against the land and the ocean. The crunches got faster as they approached him.

"No. No, no, no, no." Magnus called out. "Wait, please! Please."

Said person ran over and pulled Magnus up into their hold. The intruder held Magnus down by the chest and something cold pressed all over his body. Magnus screamed. Until he realized that the wetness that he felt was water. It immediately absorbed into his skin. Magnus sighed out in comfort and relief. A hand moved off his chest and onto his cheek, rubbing soothing circles against. And Magnus immediately recognized that hand.

"Alec… Alexander!" Magnus smiled widely."

The blindfold was slowly pulled off of his eyes. The sun shone in his face and he winced. Until his eyes got used to the sun and he looked over and saw that it was in fact his beautiful shadowhunter. It was beautiful shadowhunter. Alec. Alec was here. Alec was here, holding him. Holding him tightly. There was bruises on his right cheek and neck and a small cut on his left cheekbone, but Magnus was glad to see him nonetheless. Magnus smiled.

"Alexander… oh your safe!" Magnus cried with a wide smile. "Oh Alec! You're safe!"

"You're safe." Alec said. "Oh goodness, I thought that Valentine had done something to do. I thought that he killed you or something."

"The battle… the battle, did the battle start?! Please tell me that the battle hasn't begun yet! Please-"

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, nothing has happened. There's no battle yet."

Magnus sighed in relief. Everything was fine so far. There was no war yet. Magnus shed a tear of happiness. Alec smiled widely. His beautiful merman was safe. He had him now. Alec moved so that he was on one knee, so that he could pull Magnus up. He got close enough to Alec's lips and didn't even waste a moment. He kissed Alec. And Alec kissed him back. He had missed him. Alec cupped underneath the dripping wet merman's chin, pouring all of the love that he could. Magnus smiled in the kiss. This man he thought would be his best friend. But now, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his live with his shadowhunter knight.

Alec pulled away. He smiled down at him, a blush forming on his face. Magnus smiled back.

"I wish that I could move to touch you." Magnus said with a chuckle.

"I need to get you to the Institute." Alec said. "If I put you back in the water, who knows what could happen. That Sebastian could get to you again."

"Sebastian, Sebastian! You were right about him Alec! There was something with him. He's a traitor. To your people and mine! His name is Jonathan or something like that."

"Jonathan? I knew it! He shouldn't be trusted! He's the son of Valentine. The man that kidnapped you."

"Valentine… Valentine! You need to get out Alec! Now! Leave me here! If Valentine comes back and sees that I've been rescued, he'll know that it was you. He'll come after you!"

"Magnus, sweetheart. Don't worry about him."

"What?" Magnus asked as Alec pulled him up into his arms.

"Don't worry about Valentine." Alec said, carrying Magnus out of the cave. Alec stopped at the entrance and turned Magnus over to the right.

There was Valentine. On the floor. With two arrows inside of his body, one in his knee and one in his shoulder, and a huge bloody gash on the top of his head. He was on the sand unconscious. Magnus gasped.

"Alexander… what did you do?" Magnus asked.

"I made him pay for what he did to you." Alec said. "But he'll wake up soon. I need to get you back inside of some water and to warn the Institute about the war."

"But what about my father?"

"We will take care of him, okay? We will tell him that you weren't kidnapped and that you are safe. Okay? Don't you worry, okay. Everything will be okay."

Alec held Magnys in one arm and whistled. Magnus looked over and watched as Ilio ran over and fast as possible. Magnus smiled.

"Well hello." he said with a smile. "I certainly haven't seen you in a while."

Alec hopped onto Ilio. He pulled out his spare cloak from his saddle bag and covered Magnus with it. He snapped the reins and hurried as fast as he could to get to the Institute.

* * *

 _ **"Break his heart to save his life."**_

 _ **Asmodeus, I love you man. But bitch we be fighting. The hell you think you doin trying to end Magnus and Alec like that. #SaveShadowhunters**_


End file.
